“Y Después de todo”
by Sibizgz
Summary: Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros fantasticos comentarios, para disipar la tensa espera jiji aqui os subo los dos ultimos capitulos. Espero que los disfruteis tanto como yo al escribirlos. GRACIAS Y SALUDOS. SIBI
1. La Oscuridad es un Estado de Ánimo

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte1, la oscuridad es un estado del animo)

El apartamento se veia vacío, a pesar de que todo lo que siempre había necesitado estaba allí. Su música y sus libros, su portatil, sus estudios, nada de eso le reconfortaba.

Todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Las semanas se sucedía continuas, como un compendio de insulsos momentos que no le aportasen nada nuevo, los estimulos a su alrededor carecían de sentido, y cada noche cuando regresaba a su apartamento; a aquel espacio que siempre le había aportado calma, sólo la recíbia una intensa sensación de soledad y de abandono.

Si no podía confiar en aquello que había basado su vida todos estos años, entonces... ¿en que debía confiar?.

Cuando era una niña y las cosas eran más sencillas, su corazón le indicaba que su familia la amaba y todo iria bien. Pero fue una efímera mentira, sus padres desaparecieron, Russ se fue y aunque ahora esa parte de su vida se reconciliaba con ella, no podía dejar de sentir una terrible noción de rechazo, aquella espantosa sensación de no haber sido suficiente.

Decepción... tristeza...

Cuando crecío, la ciencia, las pautas claves que regian de una manera ordenada el universo, le habían dado sentido a su existencia. Todo cuanto sabía o necesitaba tenía una clara respuesta para ella. Lo cual la confortaba y la hacía sentirse segura. Y creía que rodeandose de personas con aquellas mismas nociones, estaría secretamente a salvo de las hondas decepciones de los sentimientos pasionales. Pero aquella mentira fue todavía más devastadora que la primera. Confíar ciegamente en que los valores de la ciencia debían guiarla, la había llevado a sentirse tan profudamente defraudada que su conciencia chocaba una y mil veces con las sensaciones contradictorias que emanaba.

Y ahora Zach... dolor... esperanzas vanas...

Había escogido un camino, que para él era científica y racionalmente el adecuado, pero Brenan sabía que de haber basado sus decisiones en valores más amplios, de haber permitido que el corazón aconsejase también en aquello; quizás entonces esa espantosa pesadilla no estaría teniendo lugar.

Lo que más temía sin embargo, era entender como había llegado a esa conclusión. Observar al fin, como las personas que la rodeaban, lentamente habían trastocado sus esquemas. Para finalmente darse cuenta ella misma de que todo aquello que Booth le decía, que le repetía incansable, había calado hondamente en ella.

Booth... su fuerza... su voz... eran una constante en su camino.

Sabía que quizás, de haber contado Zach con alguien en su vida, como ella contaba con Booth, el resultado de esta maldita tragedia habría sido radicalmente diferente. ¿Pero debía perder el tiempo en supuestos ahora ya imposibles?, quizas no. Sin embargo, allí estaba cada noche la amarga y aclaradora soledad de su apartamento, para demostrarle que esos supuestos tenían sin ninguna duda el mayor de los fundamentos.

Algo la sacó de su profunda meditación. La puerta sonaba insistentemente.

Por la manera en que la persona que llamaba, lo hacía; debía llevar un buen rato llamando. Brenan ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Su estado, en aquellas semanas había ido empeorando. Hasta llegar ha evadirse, si lo deseaba, completamente de la cruda realidad.

Tras la puerta un inquieto Booth insistía por última vez.

-Si a la siguiente no contesta, echo la pueta abajo.

Se dijo a si mismo.

Estaba preocupado por ella, simple y llanamente. Desde hacía unas semanas era como una zombie en el trabajo. Cumplia con los casos, desde luego, y por supuesto seguía con la rutina como si nada hubiese pasado, pero él que comenzaba a conocerla mejor que nadie, veía como detrás de sus ojos no había nada. Un muro que no dejaba tralucir su alma. Y a él, que había sido afortunado de observarla infinidad de veces, eso le inquietaba más que nada.

No había luz, no había esperanza. Y eso lo estaba matando, porque sabia que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla. ¡Dios se había puesto frente a una bala por ella!. Pero mejor no recordar aquel incidente, los derechazos de Huesos podían ser muy dolorosos. Fisica y emocionalmente, muy dolorosos.

Por fin tras una larga espera la puerta se abrió.

Brenan lo miró de hito en hito, y sin ningún comentario más, entró de nuevo en el piso con un escueto...

-Pasa.

Booth obedeció. El piso tenía la misma imagen de ordenado control que de costumbre, pero había algo que no le encajaba. No sabía exactamente el que. Se sentó en el sofa mientras Huesos le ofrecía una cerveza desde la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?.¿Cerveza?

-Claro, ¡pero bien fría eh!

-Por supuesto...

Dijo ella mientras se acercaba de nuevo al comedor con un par de botellines en las manos. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de él al tiempo que le tendia su cerveza, y se acomodó para tomar la que había cogido para ella.

-He decidido dejar siempre seis en la nevera por si decides hacerme una de tus visitas sorpresa. Y bien ¿que es esta vez?. Un esqueleto en un pantano, problemas en la oficina, o sólo te has dejado caer por aquí para atormentarme con tu continua insistencia de que vaya a ver a Sweets.

El tono ácido de ella, le avisó. Puede que se encontrase mal, pero su mente seguía despierta y por lo que intuía a mil por hora.

-Vamos Huesos, no te pongas así. He venido a sacarte a cenar. Y para que veas que me siento generoso esta vez invito yo.

Cerró su alegato con una media sonrisa, de las de, "nena, no puedes negarte a esta oferta". Sonrisa que se quedó congelada en su rostro con la seca respuesta de ella.

-¡no!

-Vamos Huesos, no seas aguafiestas. Acabamos de cerrar un caso y hay que celebrarlo, además ¿cuanto hace que no salimos a tomar algo?, casi son ya ...

Se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que la última vez había sido justo antes de lo de Zach.

-Idiota, maldito idiota.

Se maldijo a si mismo. La miró a ella que con una expresión triste dejó el botellin de cerveza sobre la mesita

-Hace varias semanas, si...

Ella miró distraidamente al suelo, jugueteando con el pie en la alfombra. Después levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos, por los que el mataría y que ahora estaban como sin vida.

-Pero no tengo ganas, lo siento

Y se levantó para ir de nuevo a la cocina. En un rato Booth pudo oir el ruido del fregadero. Suspiro derrotado ante su fracasado intento de animarla y se fijó de nuevo en el apartamento.

Claro que había algo extraño. A pesar de que siempre estaba todo impoluto y recogido, el escritorio de ella rebosaba constantemente de informes, papeles, textos y libros y sobre todo, legajos de sus últimas excavaciones.

Ahora, no había nada.

Sólo su solitario portatil en medio de la mesa, como un reflejo de lo solitario que se había quedado el mundo de Brenan. Parecía increible, pero por lo visto, ya no trabajaba en nada que no tuviese que ver con los casos del FBI. Decidió mentalmente que debía hablar aquello con Sweets, "discretamente".


	2. La verdad duele, y los amigos lo saben

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte2)

Con calma se levanto del sofa mientras dejaba la cerveza en la mesita, al lado de la que, hacia un momento había dejado ella. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo. Ya había insistido en numerosas ocasiones en tratar de ayudarla con la pena que le había provocado aquella situación, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Parecía que se iba abrir a él, hablar definitivamente de lo que le atormentaba. Y al final, en el ultimo instante acababa por echarse atrás y esconderse bajo esa falsa apariencia de normalidad. Como si todo aquello en verdad, no le estubiese afectando.

Todo mentira, no necesitaba una confirmación para saber eso.

Y entonces, ¿porque debía inistir de nuevo en hablar con ella sobre aquel asunto?

-Porque te preocupas por ella. - Se dijo asi mismo. - Porque no podrías perdonarte si en tus manos cabía una posibilidad de ayudarla, y no la aprovechas lo suficiente.

Así que suspiró quedo y se dirigió finalmente a la cocina del apartamento de Brenan.

Tal y como había intuido por el sonido del fregadero, ella estaba allí de pie, de espaldas a él, lavando, innecesariamente debía decir, unos jarrones que por lo que recordaba decoraban la parte alta de la nevera. Aquellos jarrones ya estaban más que limpios, pero Brenan insistía en pasar una y otra vez la esponja por su pulida superficie.

Booth se acercó despacio hacia ella.

-Huesos ...

No obtuvo respuesta ninguna, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia de su espalda.

-Temperance ...

Ella detuvo su mecánico movimiento y se aferró con fuerza al borde de la pila. Booth pudo ver reflejada la tensión en cada uno de los musculos de su espalda, que se dejaban notar a través de la camiseta ceñida que vestía. Levantó con timidez una mano y la posó en el hombro de ella. En ese momento, algo se quebró dentro de Brenan y rompió a llorar, se giró con las manos aun empapadas de agua y se aferró con fuerza a Booth que le devolvió decididó aquel inesperado abrazo, contento al fin, de que aquellas emociones emergieran aunque fuera en forma de lagrimas.

-Shhh... no te preocupes, todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Yo estoy contigo... todo ira bien

Le susurró con suavidad al oido, mientras ella enterraba la cara surcada de lágrimas en el pecho de él, y empapaba sin quererlo, la espalda de su camisa de agua y jabón. Él tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y con los dedos pulgares le retiró los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas. Miró con profundidad a aquellos tristes ojos claros, sorprendido ahora de la intensidad de esos sentimientos que los envolvían y sin ser capaz de artícular una sola palabra. Pues la fuerza de todo lo que estaban viviendo lo mantenía anclado como sin saber exactamente el rumbo que debía tomar aquella situación.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos ya sentados en el sofa miraban abstraidos al vacío, él degustando su cuarta cerveza y ella, reclinada sobre su pecho intentaba encontrar las palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta.

Al final, lentamente artículo una sucinta frase.

-Gracias,... gracias por todo. No se que habría echo yo sola.

-No tienes porque darlas. -Dijo él, inclinadose para dejar el botellin y asi poder girar levemente el cuepo de ella. La miró a los ojos y por un momento casi empezó otro alegato que se agolpaba en su cabeza, antes de continuar, lo pensó mejor, parpadeó ligeramente y la cogió amistosamente por los hombros. -Los compañeros estamos para eso, aunque debo decirte que ...por mi no derramaste ni una sóla lágrima en mi funeral. -Dijo esto mientras cogia de nuevo su cerveza y con una mueca socarrona en sus labios.

-Booth ... -Dijo ella golpeando su hombro, lo que provocó que él se tirase lo que quedaba de cerveza por encima.

-Como puedes decirme eso ahora...

-Huesos, mira lo que has echo estoy empapado.

-Te lo mereces, aun espero que se me avise de que tu muerte no fue real...

-O vamos, no vuelvas a salir con esas, sabes que no fue culpa mia, Sweets...

-Sweets no es mi compañero. -Dijo ella, ahora más relajada y riendo un poco. Se levantó al baño y le alcanzó una toalla.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Antes de que decidas recriminarmelo otra vez

La expesión de ella cambió por un segundo. -¿Te marchas?. -Dijo, y él creyo ver un deje de tirsteza en sus ojos.

-Si se está haciendo un poco tarde... -Pero sus argumentos iban perdiendo fuerza conforme veía la expresión de desolación de ella. -Aunque bueno, mañana es domingo y no tengo que ir a la oficina.

-Si y además estás empapado y has tomado cuatro cervezas, no debería coger el coche. -Dijo ella ocultando una sonrisa, pues sabía que él estaba acudiendo a la secreta llamada de auxilio de ella de no quedarse sola, pero permitiendo que fuese Brenan quien llevase la situación, había ocasiones como aquella en que lo adoraba por eso.

-Bien, si crees que no debo coger el coche, no voy a discutirtelo.

-Hay ropa de Russ en el cuarto de invitados, ponte algo seco mientras yo recojo esto. -Y mientras terminaba la frase, recogió los botellines de la mesita mientras Booth iba al cuarto de invitados.

-¿No le molestará a Russ si uso su ropa?. -Dijo él desde la habitación.

-No te preocupes, solo la tiene aquí po si acaso se queda de visita, pero no es muy a menudo.

Booth salió de la habitación con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que le quedaba algo ajustada. Al verlo ella no pudo reprimir la risa, le quedaban un poco ridiculos.

-No te rias, lo demas eran camisas y pantalones muy formales, solo he encontrado esto. Bueno, no importa. -Dijo Booth dejando a Brenan y a sus mofas por imposibles. - Buenas noches Huesos

-Buenas noches Booth. -Ella se despidió con un suave beso en su mejilla y se marchó hacía su habitación, dejandolo allí plantado en medio del pasillo, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquel beso y todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella extraña noche. Finalmente se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó, sin poder dejar de pensar, lo cerca que estaba ella y la tranquilidad que le hacía sentir que demostrase hasta que punto lo necesitaba.


	3. El subconsciente es sabio

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte3)

_La oscuridad se cernía como un manto aspero e indefinible a su alrededor, sentía la boca como arena y mascaba sus gránulos en un constante ir y venir de la consciencia. Extendió todo lo que pudo los brazos, pero sobre ella una superficie como cristal impedía la libertad de movimientos. Se revolvió indecisa mientras sus manos examinaban lo que había a su alrededor, confusa notó como estaba rodeada de un sin numero de objetos que sólo por el tacto parecíanhuesos, ... pero eso no podía ser._

_Una luz brillante irrumpió y lastimó sus pupilas, sobre la acristalada superficie que se extendía encima de ella, una a una iban siendo eliminadas distintas capas de tierra. Ella no podía distinguir el objeto que lo hacía, ni el porque. Sin entender que ocurría, pero con una creciente angustia en su corazón, examinó a la nueva luz que se abría paso en derredor lo que sus manos tocaban. Tal y como le había parecido la primera vez, estaba en una especie de contenedor acristalado, lleno de cadáveres, de huesos humanos que se dispersaban desordenadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

_Brenan tembló, sintió como si fuese una más de aquellos cientos de anónimos esqueletos que reposaban en el Limbo del Jeffersonian, o peor aun, como uno de esos tristes cuerpos depositados en las fosas comunes de los guerrilleros en sudamerica. No sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Por un instante regresó mentalmente al coche en el que una vezla habían enterrado viva, esta vez sintió la presión de un espacio menor y el desasosiego de encontrarse sola sin la compañía de nadie._

_Las horribles sensaciones que había vivido volvieron a su mente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho intentando disipar los temores. En sus manos había una nota, pero no estaba allí hacía dos segundos. Desdobló la nota y reconoció su propia letra. Era la carta que ella misma había escrito, cuando creyó que todo había terminado enterrada junto a Hodgings._

_El constante sonido del movimiento de tierra se paró un instante. Por primera vez, Brenan se aventuró a mirar más alla de la superficie acristalada._

_El rostro deZach la miraba inquisitivamente al otro lado. Ella golpeó el cristal llamandolo a gritos, desesperada, pero él no la oía, ni siquiera ella misma se oía. Una mueca burlona surgió en el rostro del muchacho. Alzó, ante la vista de ella, una llave negra y roja, con la empuñadura en forma de corazón rodeado de multitud de espinas._

_Brenan supo en el fondo de su alma, que aquella era la nefasta llave de su prisión._

_¿PorqueZach? ¿Porque?_

_La mueca burlona se convirtió en un rostro iracundo que la miraba acusadoramente, abrió lentamente la boca y se tragó la llave lentamente, mientras regueros de una sangre espesa y rojasurgían de sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios._

_Ella no pudo reprimir un grito que no hizo más que provocar la risa del joven. Al reir la sangre manó con más fuerza, mezclandosecon la tierra en una suerte de barro carmesí que comenzaba a cubrir de nuevo la tapa de cristal. Brenan gritó con desesperación._

_No Zach... no lo hagas, no ... ¡NO!_

_Pero él no la oía._

_Cuando estaba a punto de ser cubierta por completo, vió como alguien más se acercaba a la tapa. Un hombre levantó decidido un armacontra Zach, este lo miró con desden y una risa muda surgió de sus labios, que ya no eran los suyos, ahora una mujer de pelo castaño largo, miraba con odio hacia su prisión y se volvia con otro arma dispuesta a abatir al hombre que parecía venir a rescatarla. El arma se disparó, el olor de la polvora se esparció por el aire y el hombre cayó consternado y abatido sobre la tapa de cristal. Su propia sangre se mezcló con la queZach había vertido._

_Brenan lloraba desconsoladamente. Booth ... no por favor,... no me dejes, no me abandones. Booth no..._

La consciencia retornaba lentamente ha ella, mientras sentía como unos brazos fuertes la acunaban. ¿Donde estaba?, y Zach... ¡Y BOOTH!.

-¡Booth!. -Gritó, todavia en medio de la pesadilla. -Booth no me dejes

Se dejó mecer por aquellos brazos y una voz que le susurraba suavemente.

-No Huesos, calmate. No te preocupes, todo está bien, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado. No pienso dejarte.

-Estabas ... estabas... y Zach tenía la llave, tenía la llave ...

Decía entre sollozos, pero notando como lentamente volvia a la calma. Se aferró fuertemente al cuello deBooth mientras las convulsiones por la pesadilla iban desapareciendo.

Cuando finalmente se calmó y fue consciente de la situación se sintió un poco ridicula, se separó lentamente del abrazo de él y lo miró a los ojos, temerosa de encontrarse una mueca de burla o desdén por la muestra de irracional temorante unasimple pesadilla.

-Lo siento, yo no pretendía ... no.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte Huesos. -Le dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y acariciaba con ternura su espalda. -Te oí gritar mi nombre y pensé que estabas en peligro. ¿Te encuentras mejor?, nunca te había vistotan angustiada.

-Si me encuentro mejor gracias, fue ... fue una mala pesadilla. Eso es todo.

Se separó de él, viendose a si misma como una idiota. Sin embargo, cuando recordó los momentos angustiosos, el ataud de cristal, la llave y sobre todo el rostro iracundo deZach, no pudo reprimir un escalofrió. Él lo noto y la cubrió con la manta de la cama. Por un segundo fue consciente de la cercanía, de lo extraño de la situación; pero el momento indicabalo vulnerable que estaba ella ahora. Nunca pensó verla en estado semejante. Terminó de arroparla he hizo ademán de marcharse. Ella lo detuvo por la muñeca. No quería estar sola, no podía. Los sentimientos de angustia y opresión se agolpaban en su cabeza y sentía como la razón dejaba de dominar sus actos.

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser. -Pensó. -AunqueBooth me tenga por una idiota

-No, no te vayas ahora por favor. -Le dijo, mirando su mano. -Quedate un momento.

La miró completamente consternado, definitivamente aquella no parecia su Huesos. Pero cuando vio su rostro, el dolor, la preocupación, dejó de plantearse los porques de la situación. La abrazó contra su pecho y apagó la luz. Notando como ella se abrazaba a él hasta quedarse completamente dormida.


	4. La mañana mas agradable

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte4)

Un tímido rayo de luz se coló por la ventana del dormitorio de la doctora Temperance Brenan, anunciando sin equivocos la llegada de una nueva mañana.

En la cama dos cuerpos abrazados dormían placidamente, ella recostada sobre el pecho de él sonreía en su placentero sueño, con los brazos rodeando la figura masculina. Él, abrazando protectoramente el cuerpo esbelto de la mujer, descansaba su mejilla sobre el suave pelo de ella.

Booth respiraba con tranquilidad y disfrutaba en su ensoñación del estrecho contacto, cuando aquel rayo de luz peregrino lo alcanzó y despertó perezosamente. Abrió con lentitud los ojos. En un breve y extraño instante, al comienzo de la consciencia en la mañana; no recordó con exactitud donde se hallaba. Sólo sentía una inmensa paz por disfrutar del contacto de aquella mujer, que lo abrazaba en sueños.

Cuando su mente despertó plenamente, y ubicó todo lo ocurrido; un extraño sentimiento hizo presa en él. Miró consternado el rostro de Brenan, que dormia apaciblemente en sus brazos. Sintió como ella se encontraba cómoda y segura en esta posición, y al mismo tiempo pensó en que él también se encontraba increiblemente cómodo. Con una mano acarició el hombro de ella, que aun dormida respondió con un suave murmullo de agrado, se movió un poco y se agarró con más fuerza a él.

Los sentimientos extraños, contradictorios y ... por que no admitirlo, muy agradables se agolparon en el pecho del agente. El pelo de ella olía a su champu de lilas, las sabanas eran suaves y la atmosfera de paz que los rodeaba, le hizo pensar en que aquel era perfecto, el mejor momento que había vivido en meses, sino años. Pensar que ese momento lo estaba compartiendo con ella. Que finalmente ella era la artífice principal del mismo, lo hacía sentirse confuso.

Si bien es cierto que habían experimentado muchas cosas juntos, que conocían al otro mejor que a cualquier persona de su vida, que existía una conexión innegable y fuerte entre ellos; a pesar de la certeza de todo ello, Booth nunca había pensado en una situación como aquella. Porque lo que el contacto del cuerpo de Brenan le hacía sentir en esos instantes, no era desde luego la conexión con una compañera de trabajo, y darse cuenta de eso, con ella entre sus brazos era definitivamente abrumador. Lo que el contacto del cuerpo de esa enigmática mujer le hacía sentir, era definitivamente de todo menos profesional.

Suspiró rendido ante las evidencias y miró al techo.

-Huesos, huesos ... -Pensó. - Me tienes loco.

Miró de nuevo las agraciadas facciones de su rostro, y con un trémulo dedo recorrió su contorno, una idea descabellada pasó por su mente. Brenan estaba allí tan sonriente, tan a gusto entre sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de ella, ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo aquello?, ¿se atrevería a...?.

Se acercó un poco más, notando como su pecho temblaba, como la intensa profundidad de aquel momento lo envolvía. Los labios de ella estaban a escasos centimetros de los suyos, y podía sentir su cálida respiración ...

Sonó un teléfono.

Booth se sobresaltó, era el movil de Brenan pero ¿donde estaba?. La llamada fue creciendo en intensidad. Se deshizo del abrazo de ella, con infinito cuidado de no despertarla y se acercó a la mesilla. Tras unos instantes desesperados, notando como Brenan comenzaba a revolverse, encontró finalmente el maldito aparato y lo descolgó. Contestó susurrando.

-¿Si, quien es?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que es obvio que no eres la Doctora Brenan.

-Ahh! Cam, no soy Booth. Huesos esta durmiendo todavía. ¿Que quieres?

-¿Estas en su apartamento tan temprano?

-No, mmmmmm ... esto, yo

En la cama, Temperance depertaba despacio, oyó una profunda voz masculina hablando a su lado en la cama, se giró y tocó una espalda ancha unida a un cuerpo que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Por un momento no localizó la situación, pero algo en su interior le decía que la sensación era agradable y que aquella persona era de confianza. Murmuro algo todavía medio dormida.

-mmmm ¿quien es y que quiere?, se está bien durmiendo, vuelve a la cama...

Booth dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que Brenan hablaba todavia medio en sueños. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

-¿Esa era Brenan?, ¿que es eso de volver a la cama?, ¡OH DIOS MIO!, ¿TE HAS DESPERTADO ALLI?

Seeley despegó el auricular de su oreja por un instante, ante el grito de sorpresa de Cam, la situación ampezaba a ponerse embarazosa, Huesos aun dormida se empeñaba en abrazarse a su muslo, y Cam balbuceaba al otro lado de la línea. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a hablar rápido, mientras con suavidad apartaba a Huesos y la cubría con la sabana.

-Anoche Huesos no se encontraba bien, me quedé haciendole comapañia hasta que se durmió, no empieces a imaginar cosas raras Cam.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea río incrédula.

-Ya decía yo que tantos meses sin verte salir con nadie tenían que tener una explicación, creo que Angela y Hodgings habían echo una apuesta, Angela se va a poner frenética

-¡Que no Cam!, por favor. No es nada de eso. Ella está muy mal por lo de Zach, no quiere hablar de ello pero le ha afectado mucho.

Al otro lado de la linea Camille se cayó. Si claro que le había afectado, a todos les había afectado mucho.

En la cama, Brenan comenzó a despertarse del todo. Reconoció a Booth que hablaba por su propio teléfono y recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero lo que más le confundió fue la agradable sensación que le provocaba despertarse así, de aquella manera, al lado de él. Desterró inmediatamente aquellos pensamientos de su cerebro. ¿Con quien hablaba Booth?

-Bueno, precisamente por lo de Zach es que necesito a Brenan ahora mismo en el laboratorio.

-Pero es domingo, y ella necesita descansar, al menos que sea algo de extrema urgencia me niego a que salga de este apartamento.

-Pero el Jeffersonian nos ha enviado hoy a los candidatos para el puesto de Zach, era el único día disponible en la agenda de Brenan, tiene que venir.

-No tiene que ir a ningún lado. Su primer deber es descansar, no pienso decirle nada de eso.

-¿Que es lo que no piensas decirme Booth?. -Dijó ella ya completamente despierta.

Booth se giró hacia la cama donde una Brenan sentada y de rostro enfadado lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Habló de nuevo por el movil.

-Muchas gracias Camille, ya te llamamos.

-Pero Booth, necesito una contestación ya ... mmm me ha colgado.

En el apartamento de la doctora Brenan dos personas discutían, en una conversación de una sola línea argumental. Ella había tomado una decisión y él se desesperaba por que tomase la contraría. Cualquiera que la conociese lo suficiente sabría que era tarea imposible, pero a Seeley Booth le entusiasmaban los retos, y para ser sinceros, si había alguien en el mundo con una mínima posibilidad de hacerla cambiar de parecer, ese era él.

Huesos iba y venía por el apartamento vistiendose y preparandolo todo.

-Tengo que entrevistar a los candidatos

-No no tienes que hacerlo, Cam puede hacerles las entrevistas previas y otro día tu te encargas de la última decisión.

-Son antropólogos forenses. Cam no sabría ni por donde empezar.. -Booth la seguia, a compás de su frenético ritmo de preparación

-Ella cala muy bien a las personas y sabe perfectamente leer un curriculo, ¡por dios Huesos, estate quieta un segundo!

Brenan se paró en seco y se giró hacia el con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Gracias, es dificil mantener esta discusión sólo con tu espalda ¿sabes?.

Brenan, escuchame por favor, sólo date hoy un poco de tiempo para descansar, no te pido más. Mañana puedes hacer esas entrevistas, yo me encargaré de todo.

Ella vaciló un momento mirando al parquet del suelo. Booth creyó un instante que por fin había ganado la discusión, Brenan levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, y aunque la honda y sincera preocupación de los ojos de él casi la echan atrás en el último instante, contestó con una de sus secas, breves e irrevocables contestaciones.

-No.

Booth supo que esta discusión ya no tenía salida posible.


	5. Comenzamos desde el limbo

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte5)

Brenan salió muy decidida de la furgoneta, con el paso que la caracterizaba, rápido y sin pausas. Llegó hasta las puerta del Jeffersonian y cuando fue al ascensor se detuvo un momento para coger aire. Lo hizo tan bruscamente, que Booth que iba siguiendo en silencio su paso apresurado se tropezó con su espalda.

Brenan se giró un momento y le miró, iba a regañarlo como hacía siempre que se sentía nerviosa, pero vio la genuina expresión de preocupación de sus ojos y sencillamente, no pudo. Así que tomo aire de nuevo y entró en el ascensor seguida por el agente, que aquella mañana parecía su sombra.

Habían discutido en su salón, en el rellano de su edificio, en la calle ... sólo habían parado un momento mientras Brenan recogía su identificación en la entrada y Booth aprovechaba para hacer una llamada de telefono, y por supuesto en el coche. Donde el reducido espacio a compartir le había llevado a ella a un extraño mutismo. Booth no pudo dejar de pensar si aquel silencio se debía en parte a él y a todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, las emociones habían sido muy fuertes, y la emoción en si no era ni mucho menos la especialidad de ella.

Brenan callaba, mientras se concentraba en escuchar a su mente y apagar los sentimientos de desasosiego que le invadían ante la mañana que le esperaba y por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Él respetó ese silencio, incluso dando gracias por el cambio después de tanta discusión.

De modo que parecía ser que ya se hubiesen enfrentado todo lo humanamente posible ese día, al menos eso creía Booth. Sin embargo estaba equivocado.

Al salir del ascensor, Brenan recuperó la velocidad de su marcha, que sólo detuvo cuando llegó a la plataforma y observó al grupo de gente que la esperaba allí. Antes de comenzar a hablar, les echó una larga mirada e hizo una seña a la doctora Saroyan para que se acercase.

-¿Que ocurre Dr. Brenan?

-Dales a todos una ficha y una bata y que bajen al almacén

-¿Al Limbo?

-Si eso es, y deprisa por favor.

Brenan se volvió y los miró de nuevo, después se giró con brusquedad y se fue a su despacho, dejando a todos los aspirantes con cara de perplejidad.

-¡Que falta de cortesía!. -Suspiró una guapa chica morena de grandes ojos verdes. El muchacho que tenía al lado le contestó dirigendo su mirada, más hacia el pecho de la chica que a sus bonitos ojos.

-Ya me habían advertido que era una tía de armas tomar, se rumorea que le dio una buena tunda a un agente federal. Pero como colabora con el FBI supongo que esas cosas no le traen tantos problemas como a la gente de a pie.

Otro chico rubio y alto, de facciones alargadas rio la broma del primero. Pero a ambos se les congelo la sonrisa cuando oyeron una profunda voz a sus espaldas que los recriminaba.

-Si teneís intención de trabajar aquí, yo os sugiero más respeto. Esa mujer es la mejor antropóloga forense del país. Trabajar para ella es un honor y además requiere cierto grado de discrección. Yo me plantearía si de verdad deseais este puesto. Si no, nadie se va a extrañar si decidis marcharos ahora. -Booth con cara de pocos amigos miraba a los tres jovenes que dirigieron la mirada al suelo, como tres chiquillos en el instituto sorprendidos en mitad de una trastada. El agente rió interiormente. Si, así estaba mucho mejor. Se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección del despacho de Brenan.

-Madre mia, en este laboratorio las paredes tienen oídos, y muy susceptibles por lo que veo. -Dijo la muhacha de ojos verdes. La doctora Saroyan que había observado todo desde lejos se rio con ganas, pobres muchachos, no sabían donde se metían. Se acercó al grupo.

-Bienvenidos al Instituto Jeffersonian, a la doctora Brenan ya la habeís visto. También habeís tenido el placer de conversar con su compañero de trabajo el Agente Especial Seeley Booth ... -Al nombrar el FBI a los tres chicos les llevó un escalofrio y se miraron como diciendose, "buena metedura de pata para empezar". Cammille reprimió una sonrisa, y continuó con su presentación. -Al resto del equipo podreís conocerlo a lo largo de la mañana y la persona que tenga suerte podrá colaborar con ellos, que son sin dudas el mejr equipo de expertos en su campo.

Yo soy la doctora Camille Saroyan y voy a acompañaros la mayor parte de esta mañana. Ahora por favor, seguidme, se os facilitira el equipo para estar en el laboratorio y os mostraré uno de los lugares más fascinantes de este instituto. El Limbo.

Expresiones de asombro surgieron en el grupo de personas que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la doctora. Muchos de ellos (en su inmensa mayoria hombres) se sorprendieron pensando que aquel era el equipo de expertas más atractivo que había conocido, algunos no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío al pensar en la posibilidad de trabajar en aquellas increibles instalaciones. Y todos, pero todos fueron incapaces de contener el sonido de asombro que surgió de sus gargantas cuando pisaron por primera vez el Limbo.


	6. Los descubrimientos a veces duelen

-Bienvenidos al Instituto Jeffersonian, a la doctora Brenan ya la habeís visto. También habeís tenido el placer de conversar con su compañero de trabajo el Agente Especial Seeley Booth ... -Al nombrar el FBI a los tres chicos les llevó un escalofrio y se miraron como diciendose, "buena metedura de pata para empezar". Cammille reprimió una sonrisa, y continuó con su presentación. -Al resto del equipo podreís conocerlo a lo largo de la mañana y la persona que tenga suerte podrá colaborar con ellos, que son sin dudas el mejr equipo de expertos en su campo.

Yo soy la doctora Camille Saroyan y voy a acompañaros la mayor parte de esta mañana. Ahora por favor, seguidme, se os facilitira el equipo para estar en el laboratorio y os mostraré uno de los lugares más fascinantes de este instituto. El Limbo.

Expresiones de asombro surgieron en el grupo de personas que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la doctora. Muchos de ellos (en su inmensa mayoria hombres) se sorprendieron pensando que aquel era el equipo de expertas más atractivo que había conocido, algunos no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío al pensar en la posibilidad de trabajar en aquellas increibles instalaciones. Y todos, pero todos fueron incapaces de contener el sonido de asombro que surgió de sus gargantas cuando pisaron por primera vez el Limbo.

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte6)

Cuando Booth llegó al despacho de Brenan se la encontró sentada en su mesa, mirando con determinación el vacio. Ni siquiera notó cuando el agente entró en el despacho y se sentó en el sofá, no sintió su presencia, hasta que este carraspero un poco, abrumado por tanto silencio.

-Mmmm ¿si?, ¿que ocurre Booth?

-¿Vas ha tener a esos chicos mucho rato esperando en el Limbo?

-No lo llames Limbo, no me gusta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y?

-Y ¿Que?

-Que no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿vas a tenerlos mucho rato esperando?

-No, ... no lo se. Un momento supongo, mientras pongo en orden mis ideas.

-Aun estas a tiempo de suspender esto y dejarlo para otro día, si alguien se queja sólo dimelo y me encargaré de todo.

Ella lo miró por primera vez a la cara desde que comenzasen la conversación, pues sus ojos habían permanecido fijos en el vacio. Su rostro se dulcificó ante la expresión de preocupada determinación de él, sonrió ante su protector ofrecimiento. Sabiendo que esa, era su peculiar forma de decirle que estaba allí para lo que ella necesitase, que seguía siendo su brillante caballero de armadura del FBI, como lo llamaba Angela.

Por un momento la antropóloga no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que aquel hombre la protegía, lo mucho que significaba para ella, el increíble impacto que había tenido en su día a día y que ese cambio en definitiva, le agradaba. Por que hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto que ya no se sentía sola. Que ahora tenía a alguien en su vida con el que podía contar, siempre. Esa irrefutable certeza, ese para siempre, le dio de repente un miedo intenso, incontrolable. ¿Como podía haber permitido que todo llegse hasta ese punto?, se sentía en un momento, extremadamente vulnerable. Su rostro cambió, mostrando a una Brenan preocupada, casi aterrada por sus descubrimentos introspectivos.

Sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, Booth si pudo sentir que algo la turbaba hondamente.

-Qizas la he presionado demasiado con esto. -Pensó. - Debía haberle dejado un poco de espacio para actuar.

Pero mientras Booth pensaba estó, la rápida mente de ella ya había tomado varias determinaciones en un segundo. La primera que debía levantarse de aquel despacho y comenzar las entrevistas, la segunda que iba poner fin a la esa horrible sensación de sentirse completamente descubierta por otra persona y por último, que antes de que todo aquello que la inundaba siguiese, ella terminaría tajantemente con lo que lo estaba provocando. Miró a su compañero de nuevo, descubriendo en él pues, el origen del que alejarse, y sin sonrisas, sin afectos, sólo le dijo:

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, tengo la situación bajo control. Regresa al trabajo, ya nos veremos cuando tengas un nuevo caso ¿si?

Diciendo esto, se levantó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho. Él consternado, y preocupado por el cambio en las reacciones de ella, la detuvo por el brazo.

-Huesos, siento haberte presionado con esto, lo siento de veras. Lo que decidas me parece bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Pero no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas.

Ella se giró y le miró con una mirada fria como el cristal.

-No hace falta que te llame, repito: ya nos veremos cuando tengamos un nuevo caso. Adios Booth

Y salió como una exalación de allí camino del Limbo. Dejando al pobre agente en la puerta, desesperado, confuso por el giro que se había producido allí en tan sólo un segundo.

¿Que había ocurrido?, ¿donde estaba la mujer preocupada que había llorado sobre su hombro la noche anterior?. Sentía que todo aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno. Una llamada a su movil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

* * *

LIMBO

Brenan llegó ante el nutrido grupo que la esperaba todavía turbada por todas las emociones que se había obligado a contener, pero se repuso en seguida y con una expresión dura y profesional se dirigió hacía ellos.

-Buenos día y bienvenidos al instituto Jeffersonian. Agradezco que hayan tenido la amable deferencia de venir hasta aquí en domingo y siento los problemas que esto puede haberles causado. Sin embargo estoy en deisposición de afirmar que ese peque ño sacrificio merece ampliamente la pena, pues estan ustedes en las que actualmente son las mejores instalaciones del país en su campo. Este es un paraíso para los estudiosos de nuestra especialidad, en el que las oportunidades de poner a prueba nuestro conocimientos y mejorar son muchas y variadas.

Nos hallamos en el almacen modular para esqueletos, aquí tenemos en total unos 10.000 juegos de esqueletos humanos sin identificar. Es el único en el país de su categoría con semejante capacidad, y también es una oportunidad única de estudio para un científico.

No estoy interesada en su desarrollo social, o como se desenvuelven en el entorno de trabajo. Sólo en su capacidad de observación y racionalización. Ahora la doctora Saroyan le hará entrega de unos cuestionarios. Respondan sinceramente y sin dar rodeos, cuando los hayan teminado, la propia doctora los recogerá, con ellos le haré las entrevistas individuales. Gracias por venir.

Y dicho esto, se marchó de allí dejando a los antropologos con miles de preguntas y sin nadie a quien dirigirlas.

La chica morena de ojos verdes se giró hacia el muchacho moreno de rostro pícaro y hacia el alto rubio que parecía su compinche y les susurro:

-Creo que tenemos ante nosotros una mañana bien larga.

-Como sea así de seca en las entrevistas yo creo que terminaremos pronto. -Dijo el muchacho moreno, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y puso una cómica expresión adusta. La muchacha rió la infantil ocurrencia. Al lado un chico alto de facciones serenas los escuchaba, movió contrariado la cabeza y se limitó a empezar cuanto antes a rellenar el cuestionario. Él sabía que estaban allí sólo por que Clark Edison el joven antropólogo, que ya había trabajado allí, casi considerado como un genio; había rechazado la oferta para el puesto por una suculenta beca de investigación, de lo contrario no habrían tenido ninguna posibilidad. De modo que resolvió tomarse aquello como una oportunidad única que debía aprovechar.

Cuando todos los aspirantes comenzaron a escribir en sus respectivas carpetas, se hizo el silencio en el Limbo. Sólo roto por el constante roce de los boligrafos sobre el papel.

* * *

Brenan exhausta por la dura prueba a la que acababa de enfrentarse se dirigió hacia su despacho, pensando que Booth ya habría abandonado la estancia. No podía estar más equivocada. No sólo, el agente no se había marchado después de los fríos comentaríos de ella, sino que además lo acompañaba otra persona que Brenan, por no poder distinguir con claridad no reconoció hasta no estar en la misma puerta.

Sweets esperaba a la doctora haciendo compañía a Booth. Ella dirigió una glacial mirad al agente, con una ocusación velada detrás. Le había tendido una encerrona, pero no se lo pondría tan facil.


	7. Odio la psicologia

Brenan exhausta por la dura prueba a la que acababa de enfrentarse se dirigió hacia su despacho, pensando que Booth ya habría abandonado la estancia. No podía estar más equivocada. No sólo, el agente no se había marchado después de los fríos comentaríos de ella, sino que además lo acompañaba otra persona que Brenan, por no poder distinguir con claridad no reconoció hasta no estar en la misma puerta.

Sweets esperaba a la doctora haciendo compañía a Booth. Ella dirigió una glacial mirad al agente, con una acusación velada detrás. Le había tendido una encerrona, pero no se lo pondría tan facil.

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte7)

Llevaban más de media hora, sentados los tres en el despacho de Brenan, y ella no había abierto la boca salvo para contestar con secos monosílabos. Booth se desesperaba por momentos. Con Huesos cada palabra no expresada era sin dudas muchísimo peor que una discusión abierta.

Sólo con mirarle a los ojos podía ver el claro enfado de ella y como lo acusaba directamente a él de ponerla en esta situación. No le faltaba razón pues era él quien había llamado a Sweets alarmado por las reacciones de ella. El chico no le inspiraba una confianza absoluta pero debía admitir que la ayuda profesional en aquel momento era la mejor opción.

Por fin tras otros diez minutos de incómodo silencio Sweets abrió la boca he intentó romper el hielo.

-Esta fría forma de tratarnos doctora Brenan, sólo hace más patente su estado de enfado con la situación. Puede no hablar si quiere pero existen ocasiones en que los silencios expresan más que las palabras. El agente Booth hace esto por su bien, para cualquier observador avispado sólo es una muestra clara de su evidente vinculo emocional y de lo mucho que se preocupa por su bienestar.

Booth le dirigió a Sweets una mirada de advertencia, ese no era el momento de abordar según que cuestiones. Ella no estaba preparada, pero él tampoco. Volvió a mirar a Brenan cuando su voz distante y fría lleno el ambiente del despacho.

-Nuestro vínculo emocional, Dr. Sweets corresponde al lógico vinculo establecido entre compañeros. -Booth arrugó el ceño, de algún modo no le gustaba oírselo decir de esa manera, tan fría, _¿"lógico vínculo entre compañeros"?_, ¡JA!. -De todas formas, como ya sabrá, odio la psicología. Si no lo sabía, ahora ya ha quedado claro y si tiene alguna duda el agente Booth puede contestarla, porque parece conocerme muy bien y por lo visto se cree con derecho a juzgar lo que más me conviene en cada momento.

Booth se levantó del sofá indignado -Huesos, eso no es justo. No quieres hablar conmigo, vale, entonces debes hacerlo con otra persona, pero te guste o no, tienes que hablar con alguien. Llegados hasta este punto, me da igual lo mucho que puedas enfadarte. -Colocó las manos en sus caderas mirandola desfiante.

Brenan se giró hacia él ignorando completamente al psicólogo y su presencia en la estancia. Con rabia increpó a Booth.

-Ya he hablado lo suficiente creo. Anoche ya te dije todo lo que estoy dispuesta a decir en esta situación y creía que había quedado claro, y que me comprendías.

-Anoche sólo pude consolar a alguien que me importa, sintiendome impotente mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Puede que eso sea normal en otra persona, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que se sale bastante de lo normal en lo que a ti respecta.

A Brenan no se le escapó como el no la había llamado amiga o compañera, sino _"alguien que me importa"_, y aunque su enfado tenía niveles considerables, aquellas palabras, transpasaron su ira para alojarse bien profundas en su interior. Algo se le atascó en la garganta. Se levantó de la silla de su mesa y continuó su alegato mientras se acercaba a Booth.

-En cualquier caso, debería tener la última palabra en esto. Lo que la gente considere normal, a mi no me afecta, viene condicionado por los aspectos culturales del entorno vivencial de cada uno. Anoche ocurrió lo que ocurrió y no voy a añadir nada más al respecto. Como decida llevar yo mi dolor, sigue siendo en último termino cosa mía ¿no te parece?.

Booth iba a contestarle, ya a un milimetro de la cara de Brenan, cuando la voz de Sweets los hizo a los dos volverse. El psicólogo los observaba sentado en el sofa.

-Entonces Dr. Brenan admite que siente dolor ante la situación que esta viviendo ahora. Eso es un avance prometedor, que por lo que observo se debe en gran parte al agente Booth.

Booth se sentó con una sonrisa triunfal en el sofa al lado de Sweets. Si supiese lo que había detrás de la mente de ella se le borraría esa sonrisa. Ya era bastante duro abrirse a una sóla persona, pero que tuviese que comentarlo con alguien más, era sencillamente inconcevible. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse diseccionar como una rata de laboratorio bajo la atenta mirada de Sweets y tardaría un tiempo increíble en perdonar a Booth por esto.

-Aja! Ves Huesos, dolor admitido gracias a mi.

-Booth, no creo que vuelva a contarte nada nunca, se terminó esta conversación.

A Booth se le congeló la sonrisa en ese preciso momento, algo le dijo en su corazón que había traspasado una línea invisible en la paciencia de ella y Sweets al percatarse de su error de movimientos intentó arreglarlo cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-¿Que es eso de anoche? ¿Intentan decirme que pasaron la noche juntos chicos?

Booth se giró hacia Sweets y le taladró con la mirada, le apeteció sacar su pistola y matarlo alli mismo. Cosa que obviamente no hizo. Se giró para observar la reacción de Brenan pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Brenan se puso seria, no hizo ningún comentario, ninguna expresión altero su faz. Con sencillez recogió los informes y salió del despacho. No estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquello. Booth la oiría largo y tendido más tarde.

En el despacho, los dos hombres se habían quedado solos. Booth se volvió y miró a Sweets con cara de enfado mal disimulada.

-Este no era el plan Sweets.

-¿A que se refiere con plan agente Booth?, creía que lo único que nos movía era el bienestar emocional de la doctora Brenan.

-Y es lo que nos mueve, pero plantearle preguntas sobre que hacemos o dejamos de hacer juntos no me parece oportuno en este momento, creí que debíamos hacerle afrontar su sufrimiento por lo de Zach.

-Al contrario. Yo creo que son la preguntas más oportunas posibles. Pues es evidente que si hay un mínimo resquicio en la coraza de la doctora es a través de usted y por lo tanto, su vínculo emocional es lo que la hace más accesible y sorprendentemente más humana. Quizas en este punto, debería ser usted el que tendría que plantearse cual es la autentica razón por la que cree tan desesperadamente que ella debe abrirse en esta situación. Han vivido muchas cosas juntos, muchas situaciones estresantes emocionalmente e incluso peligrosas ara sus vidas y hasta ahora no había demostrado esa urgente necesidad de hablar sobre ello.

-Bueno, los últimos acontecimientos han sido muy duros para ella.

-Entre ellos debemos incluir por supuesto su falsa muerte.

-No me refería a eso, quería decir lo de Zach.

-No olvide que al fin y al cabo esta todo co-ligado. Yo veo aquí dos conflictos intensos. Por un lado un intenso sentimiento de culpa que emana de usted, cree inconscientemente que el asunto de su falsa muerte a profundizado esta situación de desasosiego en su compañera.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa, la culpa fue suya por no comunicarselo como yo deje escrito. ¡No fue mi culpa!, deseaba que ella lo supiera, no podría pensar jamas en ocultarselo y hacerle daño a proposito.

-Por supuesto, y no hace falta que lo diga con tanta vehemencia porque eso nos llevaría a lo siguiente, pero por favor permítame terminar mi alegato. Decia que hay dos conflictos intensos, el primero ya se lo he dejado claro, pero aquí esta el segundo y sin duda más interesante de los dos, pues esta relacionado con lo que acaba de expresar. Su honda preocupación por la Dr. Brenan, por sus sentimientos, es conmovedora y quizas, y digo sólo quizas debería plantearse las verdaderas razones de ella.

Preguntarse porque en vez de ocuparse de los asuntos que seguramente acucien su vida, o disfrutar de un domingo con su hijo, agente Booth, estuvo una noche entera consolando a una mujer que demuestra una y otra vez que no desea ser consolada, al menos en apariencia, porque todos hemos podido ver que con usted esa norma no se cumple, ¿no?.

En este punto Booth estaba atónito en el sofa del despacho de Brenan. No por que lo que el psicologo le estuviese diciendo le indicase nada que en su fuero interno no supiese ya, sino por entender que después de todo, aquello que intentaba por todos los medios ignorar, era evidente para los demás, tan claro como leer en un libro abierto.

Sweets recogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Agente Booth, llámeme mañana y hablaremos, cuando ya haya hablado tranquilamente con la doctora. Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que decirse y en las que pensar.

Y con una sonrisita abondonó el despacho, dejando a Booth perplejo y con tantos interrogantes flotando sobre él que no sabía por donde iba a empezar, empezaba a pensar que aquella llamada a Sweets había sido un completo error. Al otro lado del pasillo, Brenan había comenzado las entrevistas a los candidatos. La fila daba la vuelta a la plataforma. Y el día aun amenazaba con hacerse más largo.


	8. ¿Y la confianza?

Sweets recogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Agente Booth, llámeme mañana y hablaremos, cuando ya haya hablado tranquilamente con la doctora. Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que decirse y en las que pensar.

Y con una sonrisita abondonó el despacho, dejando a Booth perplejo y con tantos interrogantes flotando sobre él que no sabía por donde iba a empezar, empezaba a pensar que aquella llamada a Sweets había sido un completo error. Al otro lado del pasillo, Brenan había comenzado las entrevistas a los candidatos. La fila daba la vuelta a la plataforma. Y el día aun amenazaba con hacerse más largo.

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte8)

Después de "ocupar" el despacho de Angela, Brenan intentaba concentrarse en las entrevistas, pero le era increiblemente dificil. Apartar de su mente la traición que Booth acababa de cometer contra su confianza, imposible. No podía en duda los motivos del agente, seguramente él creía que era lo mejor para ella en esa situación, pero eso no era motivo de excusa para lo que había hecho y le iba a costar mucho perdonarlo.

¿Como se atrevía a llamar a Sweets sin su consentimiento?, ya era bastante lidiar con la situación que tenía entre manos, como para hacerlo también con las incómodas preguntas que solía emitir el psicologo.

-Dr. Brenan... ¿Desea que siga enumerando mis credenciales?. ¿O prefiere que pasemos a otro punto de la entrevista?.

Al otro lado de la mesa, un muchcho joven de pelo castaño la miraba interrogante. Ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba, y eso que se lo había dicho hacía un segundo. Necesitaba concentrarse o aquella tortura no teminaria en todo el día.

-Perdone, estaba pensando sobre la carta de recomendación de su currículo. -Mintió ella descaradamente. -Una carta así, del jefe del departamento de la Universidad de Yale es ciertamente impresionante.

-Muchas gracias, fue el supervisor de mi doctorado e insistió en redactar la carta personalmete, incluso me avisó de la oportunidad de trabajar para usted. Tiene mucho respeto por su trabajo. El Dr. Richards me comentó que si deseaba hablar con él sobre mi solicitud estaría encantado de recibir una llamada suya, las palabras exactas fueron, sería un completo honor conversar con ella.

-Eso es muy alagador, mmm dr...

-Dr. Edwards.

-Si, como decía, Dr. Edwards, es muy halagador y debe sentirse afortunado de contar con el incondicional apoyo de su supervisor. Por lo que puedo ver aquí fue el primero de su promoción.

-Así es. Eschuche Dr. Brenan. Se que el puesto esta vacante por circunstancias especiales, que sinceramente, no me interesan. -Él hizo una pausa cuando ella dio un respingo ante esa afirmación. -Se también que si tengo la oportunidad de hacer esta entrevista es porque Clark Edison ha rechazado el puesto, en aras de una beca de investigación. Y si le digo todo esto, es porque quiero que sepa, que soy consciente de la suerte que tengo por poder tener tan siquiera esta oportunidad. Se que es usted la mejor profesional en este campo y no dudo que será apasionante trabajar para sus órdenes, pero si le tengo que ser sincero lo que más me interesa de esta oportunidad, es acceder a todo el material del que dispone el instituto Jeffersonian. Cualquiera que trabaje en esta especialidad sabe que son ustedes pioneros en este campo. Denme una oportunidad y les demostraré cuanto deseo estar aquí.

Mientras decía esto fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de la doctora, no como una provocación, sino como una evidente muestra del interés y la pasión que transmitían sus palabras. Brenan miró a sus ojos, enmarcados en el centro de unas facciones serenas. Bajo la atenta mirad de otra persona, William Edwards, podría parecer una persona fría y desapasionada. Pero Temperance se vio a si misma a través de aquellos ojos. Descubrió la misma pasión por su trabajo y el ardor por la expectación de conseguir lo que deseaba en su carrera que tenía ella. Brenan se vio a si misma hacia unos pocos años y eso llevo una sonrisa franca a sus labios.

Justo en ese momento Booth cruzó la puerta.

-Huesos, por favor tenemos que hablar. Yo siento mucho lo que ha pasado hace un rato pero...

Pero... Brenan no le oía, miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa el rostro de un hombre alto a escasos centímetros del suyo y algo se revolvió en el estómago del agente.

-¡Huesos!

Brenan se giró hacia Booth con la expresión fría y distante con la que había abandonado su propio despacho unos momento antes, era evidente que no lo había perdonado, pero ¿quien demonios era ese?, y lo que era más importante ¿que le había dicho a ella para que sonriese de esa manera?.

-Este no es el mometo adecuado para mantener esa conversación, y aun no se cual será el apropiado si te soy sincera.

William se levantó del asiento y tendió una mano a Booth.

-Hola agente Booth. Es un placer conocerle, le he visto hace un rato cuando, eeh..., a increpado la falta de modales de unos compañeros.

Booth frunció el ceño y estrechó la mano que el Dr. Edwards le tendía con demasiada fuerza. Pero sorprendentemente para lo que se suponía una rata de laboratorio, no sólo aguanto el apreton de él sino que se lo devolvió con igual intensidad, aquel muchacho visitaba el gimnasio con frecuencia se dijo Booth.

-Soy el Dr. Edwards, estaba siendo entrevistado por la Dr. Brenan en relación al puesto vacante de antropólogo forense.

-Encantado Dr. Edwards.

Dijo Booth soltando la mano del médico.

-Bueno Huesos, veo que estás ocupada, te espero en tu despacho y hablamos más tarde.

-No se preocupen por mi. -Dijo William acercandose a Brenan y estrechando también su mano. -Creo que no puedo aportar nada más a lo que ya hemos comentado. Dr. Brenan, esperaré su decisión, muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de su tiempo, se que es escaso. Agente Booth...

-Dr.

-Bueno, hasta pronto espero

Y diciendo esto se marchó por la puerta.

-No me gusta ese tío, es un poco engreído ¿quien se marcha de una entrevista de trabajo sin que se lo digan?, como si estuviese muy seguro de si mismo y de que le van a dar el puesto ¡pffffff!.

-Se marcha una persona que es sincera y ha dejado bien claros sus puntos de vista, y que además, se ha visto interrumpida groseramente por un agente del FBI que sigue creyendose con derecho a irrumpir sin un mínimo de cortesía.

Booth iba a responder pero Brenan suspiró muy hondo, lo que le echo atrás en su determinación.

-Ahora no quiero hablar contigo Booth, me he venido al despacho de Angela para no hacerlo, así que te lo agradecería si te fueras. Hablaremos más tarde, aun tengo que hacer más entrevistas al resto de los candidatos.

-Como quieras. -Dijo él compungido. -Pero esperaré en tu despacho a que acabes. Debemos terminar esta conversación. Y..., lo que decía antes era completamente cierto Huesos, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido en tu despacho.

-Mi confianza por ti es la que lo siente, no se si voy ha poder confiar en ti de nuevo Booth.

Él se sintió herido profundamente, de todas las frases que ella podía haber escogido para herirle, esa era la peor sin duda. ¿Debia plantearse los porques como dijo Sweets?, ¿era esa desazón producto de haber perdido la confianza de una compañera?, o por el contrario, era producto de haber perdido aquella profunda conexión con "ella", ¿de verdad la había perdido?. Booth suspiró y se acercó a Brenan que miraba hacia el suelo del despacho de Angela.

-Todo lo que he hecho es porque me preocupo por ti. Pero si esto que ha ocurrido, algo tan pequeño, puede destruir la confianza que tenemos el uno en el otro. Quizás deberíamos plantearnos que clase de confianza es esa.

Ella levantó dolida la cabeza y le miró profundamente a los ojos. Él vio el dolor en ellos y cogió suavemente su barbilla.

-Yo tengo plena confianza en ti. Pongo mi vida en tus manos, las veces que sean necesarías, me enfrento a la muerte a tu lado y se que vas a estar ahi cuando te necesite... Sólo quiero que sepas, que puedes esperar lo mismo de mi.

Se acercó aun más, hasta que su cara estuvo a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Reclamando un territorio que consideraba propio, dejando inconscientemente claro que no importaban los acercamiento previos que cualquier otra persona pudiese intentar, él era el único que de verdad reconocia ese terreno.

-Esperaré en tu despacho hasta que decidas cual es el momento adecuado, no me moveré de allí todo el día si es preciso.

Brenan contuvo el aliento, en espera de lo que ocurriría, pero ¿que deseaba que ocurriera?, y por un segundo el breve contacto electrificó la estancia, seguia enfada con él, defraudada, pero cuando la miraba fijamente a los ojos nunca sbía que esperar. Él rompió ael contacto con suavidad, la miró por última vez a los ojos y se marchó del despacho, dejando a Brenan con tantas preguntas que nunca sabría por donde empezar. ¿Como iba a mantener la cabeza fría para seguir con el resto de las entrevistas que le quedaban?. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho y observó la cola de gente que esperaba su oportunidad, suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla del escritorio. No sabía como, pero tendía que hacerlo.


	9. La toma de decisiones siempre duele

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!! por los estupendos rew de los capítulos anteriores me animan muchisimo, espero que os guste este capítulo, aqui he sido un poco mala con nuestros chicos, ;-P.**

**Ya me direis que os parece. Gracias de verdad!! SIBI**

Ella levantó dolida la cabeza y le miró profundamente a los ojos. Él vio el dolor en ellos y cogió suavemente su barbilla.

-Yo tengo plena confianza en ti. Pongo mi vida en tus manos, las veces que sean necesarías, me enfrento a la muerte a tu lado y se que vas a estar ahi cuando te necesite... Sólo quiero que sepas, que puedes esperar lo mismo de mi.

Se acercó aun más, hasta que su cara estuvo a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Reclamando un territorio que consideraba propio, dejando inconscientemente claro que no importaban los acercamientos previos que cualquier otra persona pudiese intentar, él era el único que de verdad reconocia ese terreno.

-Esperaré en tu despacho hasta que decidas cual es el momento adecuado, no me moveré de allí todo el día si es preciso.

Brenan contuvo el aliento, en espera de lo que ocurriría, pero ¿que deseaba que ocurriera?, y por un segundo el breve contacto electrificó la estancia, seguia enfada con él, defraudada, pero cuando la miraba fijamente a los ojos nunca sabía que esperar. Él rompió el contacto con suavidad, la miró por última vez a los ojos y se marchó del despacho, dejando a Brenan con tantas preguntas que nunca sabría por donde empezar. ¿Como iba a mantener la cabeza fría para seguir con el resto de las entrevistas que le quedaban?. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho y observó la cola de gente que esperaba su oportunidad, suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla del escritorio. No sabía como, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte9)

El día iba agotando sus postreras luces y por fin el último candidato salió del despacho de Angela. Brenan estaba exhausta. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres y mujeres habían hablado con ella a lo largo de la tarde, en relación al puesto de ayudante, pero ninguno había terminado de convencerle... Bueno quizás aquel chico de los ojos sinceros, con el que estaba hablando antes de que Booth los interrumpiera...

Booth.

No sabía porque su línea de pensamiento siempre se dirigía en la misma dirección, sin importar cual fuese la idea original. Su mente acababa al final por conducirla hasta el mismo punto, y empezaba a ser exasperante.

Recogió con parsimonia los curriculos y documentos con los que había poblado la mesa de su amiga. No quería terminar y tener que enfrentarse con la conversación que inequivocamente la aguardaba en su despacho. Sabía que tendría que analizar muchas situaciones y no sabía si estaba verdaderamente preparada para ello. Antes de salir del despacho unos tacones resonaron a sus espaldas. Brenan se giró y se concentró en el resto del mundo que la rodeaba y que no tenía que ver directamente con su compañero.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Saroyan ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-¿Como han ido las entrevistas?, ¿tenemos algún candidato para el puesto?

-Si, creo que voy a optar por el Dr. William Edwards. Aquí está su espediente por si es necesario revisarlo.

-No hace falta, me fio de tu criterio al 100, si es el candidato idoneo llamaré al departamento de admisiones para que empiece a trabajar mañana mismo. Hay mucho trabajo acumulado que necesita ponerse al día.

-Estoy de acuerdo por completo. Entonces que empiece mañana a primera hora y le pondré al corriente del funcionamiento de todo. Así que conozca también a Angela y Hodgins.

-De acuerdo entonces. ¿Ya te marchabas a casa?

-No, mmm... tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y mucho trabajo. Me quedaré todavía un rato.

-Antes me ha parecido ver a Seeley en tu despacho. ¿Te esta esperando?, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-No, gracias. Ahora me acercaré a hablar con él

-Bien pues nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Brenan terminó de recoger todos los papeles del despacho y se dirigió al suyo. Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver a través del cristal a Booth ojeando distraido los libros de las estanterias. Cada vez que lo miraba, algo en su interior se removia. No dejaba de acudir a su memoria la escena con Sweets y también todo lo ocurrido las semanas anteriores. ¿Que significado encerraba todo aquello?. Sin esperar más entro por la puerta, el se giró y le dirigó una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero que en ella tuvo el efecto contrario. Se sentó en su propia mesa y él lo hizo en la silla frente a ella. Durante unos instantes un incomodo y tenso silencio lleno la estancia.

Booth no dejaba de dirigir su mirada en todas las direcciones menos a la única que importaba. No sabía como reaccionaria si se topaba con los acusadores ojos claros de Huesos. ¿Que le iba a decir?, llevaba toda la tarde ensayando un gran discurso de disculpa, esperando poder arreglar las cosas, porque definitivamente odiaba cuando estaban enfadados el uno con el otro. Necesitaba hablar con ella, reírse, sentirse parte de un equipo. Pero además, llevaba más de tres horas lidiando con una batalla mucho más intensa en su interior.

Sentía que las palabras de Sweets habían descolocado sus esquemas, por un lado era innnegable que Huesos significaba mucho en su vida, que era más que una simple compañera. Pero por otra parte, conociendola tan bien como la conocía; sabía que si la presionaba demasiado ella era de reacciones extremas. Entonces ¿era sensato aventurarse en destapar algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que significaba?. ¡Dios! Que confuso se sentía.

Brenan miraba los intentos de Booth por iniciar una conversación, veía la tensión en la comisura de sus labios y como evitaba mirarla por lo que ella pudiese decirle. ¿Como abordar aquello?, su confianza se había visto mermada, pero aunque se hubiese enfadado por que él llamase a Sweets sin consultarle. Sabía, en el fondo, que nada podía cambiar el hecho de que él era su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba en este mundo. Se sintió mal por verse envueltos en aquella situación y comenzó un alegato pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, interrumpidas por las de Booth.

-Huesos, se que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos. Que estos tres años han sido duros y que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-Eso es cierto Booth, las cosas siempre cambian.

-Si, pero hay veces en que nos debemos plantear si los cambios son beneficiosos o perjudiciales y si podemos elegir otras opciones.

-No entiendo que quieres decirme Booth.

-He estado pensado mucho últimamente. Las situaciones que nos han tocado vivir han sido intensas en todos los sentidos y eso nos ha afectado profundamente.

-Si lo dices por lo de Zach y tu falsa muerte...

-Si eso también entra dentro de lo que te digo, pero a lo que yo me refiero va más alla.

-Ahora si que no te sigo.

Booth se levantó deseperado.

-¡Vamos Huesos! No me pongas esto más dificil de lo que ya es.

-¿Que es dificil Booth?

-Nosotros... somos compañeros, ... amigos. Siempre contamos el uno con el otro y eso me hace sentirme bien.

-A mi también.

-Pero hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si eso es todo,... si detrás de todo eso existe alguna otra cosa que no se aprecia a simple vista ... o que no hemos sabido interpretar.

Los ojos se Brenan se abrieron como platos. -¡Oh no, por favor!. -pensó. -Esto es una pesadilla, ¿esta pasando de verdad?. Se levantó y fue al otro extremo de la estancia, le dio la espalda a Booth con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Huesos, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Pero ella no le contestó.

-Huesos, ¿es que no vas a contestame?.

Se acercó un poco más hasta que estuvo prácticamente a la altura de ella, casi rozando su espalda.

-Huesos, ... Temperance.

Un escalofrío recorrio la espalda de ella, casi nunca la llamaba Temperance y el oír su nombre de pila en los labios de él hizo evidente la seriedad del momento, la tensión que implicaba todo aquello. Booth desesperado la tomó por los hombros y la giró despacio hasta que sus ojos se toparon frente a frente.

-Temperance...

-Booth yo,... no creo estar segura de adonde quieres llegar con esta conversación.

-A ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, a darte de una vez, una muestra de mi total confianza, porque eso es lo que me has pedido, porque eso es lo que creo que necesitamos, yo...

-No Booth. Si seguimos con esta conversación todo cambiará. Y yo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.

Booth la miró dolido, porque intentaba abrir su corazón. Porque intentaba descubrir ese camino oculto con ella y Huesos no le dejaba avanzar.

-Pero tu misma has dicho antes que las cosas siempre cambian.

-Y tu que debemos plantearnos los cambios, las opciones. Y no se si esta es la opción acertada en esta ocasión. Nosotros somos amigos, compañeros, confiamos el uno en el otro y nos lo podemos contar todo, pero si dejamos que esto cambie, ... que esa opción de la que hablamos siga adelante, ... Si nos lo permitimos, podemos perder todo lo que tenemos ahora.

-O quizas, sólo quizás podamos mejorarlo. ¿No crees que merece la pena intentarlo?

-¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarte a perderlo todo?, a que todo cambie sin posibilidad de marcha atrás y que de esa manera podamos perder lo que ahora tenemos

-¿Tu no?

-No deseo perder lo que compartimos ahora, y... no se si verdaderamente ... merecera la pena.

Él la miró profundo a los ojos, debía meditar muy bien la respuesta que tenía que darle. Era triste saber que no se encontraban en el mismo punto del camino ¿pero que podía hacer?. A esta mujer sólo podía moverla una bomba emocional. ¿Estaba preparado?, no lo sabía. Decidió ser honesto consigo mismo y con ella.

-Yo no deseo perder lo que tenemos, pero prefiero ser valiente, ser sincero con la verdad. Si tu no deseas lo mismo entonces no podemos hacer nada.

Se giró para marcharse, cuando la voz de ella lo retuvo casi al llegar a la puerta.

-Booth por favor.

Él se giró con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-Hasta mañana Huesos. Como siempre.

-Como siempre.

Él se marchó por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y un segundo después de ver como su figura se perdía en los pasillos del Jeffersonian una pregunta cruzó la analítica mente de Brenan.

-¿Había tomado la decisión adecuada?


	10. Breve introducción a la mente

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo este es un poco más cortito ,pero intenso y necesario para el posterior desarrollo de nuestra historia. Espero que os guste, espero vuestros rew.**

**Saludos Sibi**

-No deseo perder lo que compartimos ahora, y... no se si verdaderamente ... merecera la pena.

Él la miró profundo a los ojos, debía meditar muy bien la respuesta que tenía que darle. Era triste saber que no se encontraban en el mismo punto del camino ¿pero que podía hacer?. A esta mujer sólo podía moverla una bomba emocional. ¿Estaba preparado?, no lo sabía. Decidió ser honesto consigo mismo y con ella.

-Yo no deseo perder lo que tenemos, pero prefiero ser valiente, ser sincero con la verdad. Si tu no deseas lo mismo entonces no podemos hacer nada.

Se giró para marcharse, cuando la voz de ella lo retuvo casi al llegar a la puerta.

-Booth por favor.

Él se giró con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-Hasta mañana Huesos. Como siempre.

-Como siempre.

Él se marchó por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y un segundo después de ver como su figura se perdía en los pasillos del Jeffersonian una pregunta cruzó la analítica mente de Brenan.

-¿Había tomado la decisión adecuada?

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte10) BREVE INTRODUCCIÓN A LA MENTE DE UN ANTROPÓLOGO

Cuando la mañana irrumpió en su habitación, disfruto un breve momento de perdida de memoria. Nada había en su mente que le hiciese pensar que aquel no iba a ser un dia esplendido.

Por supuesto esa sensación fue tan placentera como breve, porque en el mismo momento que su cerebro decidió volver a conectarse, toda la conversación mantenida con Booth en su despacho la acosó de golpe y se sintió igual que la noche anterior antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

Se sintió fatal.

No entendia muy bien porque se sentía de aquella forma. Sabía que había tomado la decisión más acertada, la opción que analíticamente pensada era la única posible. Porque entendía que esa decisión salvaguardaba todo lo que había conseguido, y le permitía seguir manteniendo el estatus quo que tenía hasta el momento. Y entonces... ¿porque se sentía tan mal?.

Como una cobarde, como alguien que no ha luchado por aquello en lo que cree. Estaba en el estado más confuso de toda su existencia.

Se vistió despacio, dandole vueltas una y otra vez a lo ocurrido, deseando y temiendo el momento en el que tubiese que enfrentarse con Booth cara a cara.

Cuando llegó al Jeffersonian se encerró en su despacho y tenía la intención de dedicar toda la mañana a actualizar el papeleo cuando el nuevo antropólogo forense toco con determinación la puerta. Lo sorprendente no es que hubiese olvidado que hoy era el día de la incorporación del doctor Edwards, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que aquel hombre había llegado al laboratorio a la misma hora que ella. Nadie estaba allí tan temprano, ni siquiera cuando Z...

Bueno nadie estaba nunca allí tan temprano.

William esperaba paciente en la puerta de su despacho con una sonrisa a que ella terminase de ordenar sus ideas.

No pudo evitar pensar que si se sentía fascinado por la racional mente de aquella mujer, que había escrito algunos de los tratados más increibles que había leido, su aspecto físico le provocaba muchas otras sensaciones y desde luego no indiferencia. Tenía que admitir que se había sentido atraido por ella desde la primera vez que la había visto entrar en el Jeffersonian y que eso lo había cogido por sorpresa.

William llego a la entrevista desconociendo cual era el aspecto de Brenan, no había comprado nunca ninguna de sus novelas, y tampoco la había visto en persona en los simposios médicos, así que en su mente se había imaginado una profesora ya mayor, soltera y con el rostro con una expresión ligeramente amargada por el duro trabajo en que estaba inmersa su vida.

Nada más lejos de lo que sus ojos habían contemplado sobre la plataforma forense. Era una preciosa mujer de ojos claros y profundos, que miraba a los demás con decisión y sin ambagues, lo que le atraía aun más, y sobre todo, la sinceridad y palabra directa de la que hacía gala lo habían conquistado en el mismo momento en que la conoció.

Y ahora, en aquel breve instante, observando a su nueva jefa desde la puerta del despacho, tomó la determinación de que no pararía hasta conseguir sobre él la atención de aquella mujer, "toda su atención".

Brenan levantó la cabeza de su escritorio y observó al nuevo antropólogo forense que la miraba intensamente. Le gustaba su mirada franca y esa forma de abordar todos los temas con aplomo y total decisión. Sería facil trabajar a su lado. De modo que dejó a su lado el papeleo y se decidió a enseñar las instalaciones al Dr. Edwards. De esa manera ya estaría preaparado para cuando llegasen al Instituto el resto de los miembros del equipo.


	11. EPIFANIA ESPIRITUAL

**BUENO DEFINITIVAMENTE SIENTO LA ESPERA, AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTRO FANTASTICOS Y MARAVILLOSOS REW. ESOS COMENTARIOS ME LLENAN DE ENERGÍA Y AQUI TENEÍS EL RESULTADO. ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE OS GUSTE. SIBI**

William esperaba paciente en la puerta de su despacho con una sonrisa a que ella terminase de ordenar sus ideas.

No pudo evitar pensar que si se sentía fascinado por la racional mente de aquella mujer, que había escrito algunos de los tratados más increibles que había leido, su aspecto físico le provocaba muchas otras sensaciones y desde luego no indiferencia. Tenía que admitir que se había sentido atraido por ella desde la primera vez que la había visto entrar en el Jeffersonian y que eso lo había cogido por sorpresa.

William llego a la entrevista desconociendo cual era el aspecto de Brenan, no había comprado nunca ninguna de sus novelas, y tampoco la había visto en persona en los simposios médicos, así que en su mente se había imaginado una profesora ya mayor, soltera y con el rostro con una expresión ligeramente amargada por el duro trabajo en que estaba inmersa su vida.

Nada más lejos de lo que sus ojos habían contemplado sobre la plataforma forense. Era una preciosa mujer de ojos claros y profundos, que miraba a los demás con decisión y sin ambagues, lo que le atraía aun más, y sobre todo, la sinceridad y palabra directa de la que hacía gala lo habían conquistado en el mismo momento en que la conoció.

Y ahora, en aquel breve instante, observando a su nueva jefa desde la puerta del despacho, tomó la determinación de que no pararía hasta conseguir sobre él la atención de aquella mujer, "toda su atención".

Brenan levantó la cabeza de su escritorio y observó al nuevo antropólogo forense que la miraba intensamente. Le gustaba su mirada franca y esa forma de abordar todos los temas con aplomo y total decisión. Sería facil trabajar a su lado. De modo que dejó a su lado el papeleo y se decidió a enseñar las instalaciones al Dr. Edwards. De esa manera ya estaría preaparado para cuando llegasen al Instituto el resto de los miembros del equipo.

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte11)

La mañana había transcurrido tranquila, sólo cuando Angela llegó al Jeffersonian y conoció al nuevo antropólogo, amenizó un poco la rutina. Según la artísta el Dr. Edwards era un "bomboncito universitario". Brenan no sabía exactamente que quería decir; bueno, estaba indiscutiblemente bien estructurado, pero esa no era la razón que le había llevado a ganarse su actual puesto (como malévolamente había insinuado su amiga).

Hodgings había sido algo distinto. Era palpable que echaba de menos a su amigo y compañero y no se iba a dejar ganar por el primero que entrase por la puerta, de modo que el recibimiento al que había sometido al antropólogo había sido muy frío. Angela lo miro con expresión de reproche, sólo consiguió que su prometido se sintiese momentaneamente culpable, pero nada había cambiado en la situación.

Todo esto parecía no perturbar en absoluto a William, que se concentraba en su trabajo y en agradar de todas las formas posibles a su jefa. Lo que no le paso desapercibido a su mejor amiga, que miraba la situación con ojos inquisitivos, preguntandose como afectaría la incorporación de ese "pedazo de hombre" al equipo del laboratorio, o más aun como afectaría a la relación de la Dr. Brenan con cierto apuesto agente del FBI.

Al pensar fugazmente en Booth fue consciente de que no había aparecido allí en toda la mañana, perdiendo su costumbre de invitar a Brenan al primer café del día. El agente siempre aparecia a eso de las 11 am con un par de cafes en la mano y su irresistible sonrisa, era el único capaz de arrancar a Brenan de la plataforma forense. Angela frunció el ceño y pensó, eso no estaba bien, allí había algo raro y estaba dispuesta a averiguar de que se trataba.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida y Booth seguía sin aparecer, Angela se decisió del todo y se llevó a Brenan a su despacho con la excusa de invitarla a comer algo a domicilio. Realmente lo que quería era acorralarla a solas para interrogarla sobre toda aquella extraña situación.

Después de encargar el pedido ambas se sentaron en el sofa. Brenan se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien cielo? Se te ve algo cansada. ¿Es que ese guapo doctor te tiene agotada?. -Acompañó el comentario con una risita baja.

-Angela, aunque habitualmente agradezco tu frescura y tus comentarios, no entiendo a que viene esa obsesión por mis reacciones ante mi nuevo ayudante.

-Biene cariño a que ahora eres una mujer increiblemente afortunada, rodeada las 24 horas por una vista más que impresionante de ejemplares masculinos...

Brenan suspiro, pero no hizo comentarios a la artísta

-Y hablando de los hombres que te rodean, ¿Donde esta Booth, Brenan?

Brenan no contestó pero Angela la conocía lo suficiente para notar la tensión que se había formado en su amiga al pronunciar el nombre de su compañero, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No lo se. Supongo que habrá tenido mucho trabajo esta mañana.

-No me mientas Temperance que hace mucho que nos conocemos. ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Nada. En realidad creo que precisamente su ausencia se debe a que no ha ocurrido nada.

-Ahora si que me he perdido, explicame eso por favor.

Temperance suspiro, apartó su mano del rostro y por primera vez en toda la conversación se giró para hablar cara a cara con su amiga. Sus ojos se veían de un azul más oscuro que de costumbre lo que significaba, para los que la conocían bien, que algo la tenía profundamente preocupada.

Angela no pasó por alto este dato, pero espero a que ella decidiese comenzar a hablar, intuía que lo que la perturbaba lo hacía por razones ajenas a su control, y no tener el control de cuaquier situación era algo que a Temperance Brenan la podía volver más irascible de lo habitual.

La antropóloga cogió de nuevo aire, devió su mirada al techo y comenzó a hablar, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Angela acabaría por enterarse y no se daría por vencida hasta que así fuera, de modo que postergarlo no servía de nada, pues al final el resultado acabaría por ser el mismo. Prefería soltarlo de golpe, si se veía en la visicitud de analizarlo, no sabía a que le llevaría. De modo que con voz contrita le relató a Angela toda la conversación que ella y Booth mantuviesen la tarde anterior.

-¡¿QUE TU HAS HECHO QUE?!

-Angela por favor no grites, no es necesario, estamos sentadas juntas en el mismo sofa y la proximidad del espacio hace que sea perfectamente capaz de escuchar lo que tengas que decirme en un tono de voz normal.

-No me salgas ahora con tecnicismos para cambiarme de tema. Temperance Brenan, lo tuyo no tiene nombre.

-Si tengo nombre tu acabas de pronunciarlo.

Angela chisto exasperada.

-No me refiero a eso, es una frase hecha que significa, querida amiga, que lo que le has hecho a ese hombre no se te puede perdonar.

Brenan ocultó la cara entre sus manos y se dobló hasta que estas tocaron sus rodillas. Un profundo suspiro salió de su interior y su amiga se quedó completamente anonadada.

-Lo se Angela, de veras que lo se.

-¿Lo sabes? -Dijo Angela incrédula. No sabía si se sentía sorprendida por las reacciones de Brenan o porque verdaderamente parecía consciente de la dimensión de su decisión.

-Pero es la única decisión posible, cualquier cambio habría sido desastroso para nuestro trabajo. Lo se.

-¿Y como puedes saberlo si nisiquiera lo habeís intentado?

-Porque logicamente hablando...

-Dejate de lógicas Temperance, y vamos a ser sinceras. Necesito que lo digas en voz alta.

-Que diga que.

-Oh! vamos Brenan ya lo sabes. Hasta que no admitas en voz alta lo que sientes no vamos a poder hacer nada al respecto. Por tu cabezonería, por esa manera tan estúpida que tienes de negarte lo que sientes, has destrozado al hombre que más se ha preocupado por ti en toda tu vida. Y si eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme, que esto que has hecho no porvoca ninguna reacción en ti, entonces te daré definitivamente por caso perdido. Pero se que no es cierto. Porque he visto como le miras, porque he visto lo que su presencia ha provocado en ti estos tres años y te creo incapaz Temperance de hacerle daño a propósito. Así que dilo, admitelo o vete a tu plataforma y no te vuelvas a relacionar con seres humanos nunca más.

Brenan miró dolida a su amiga. Sabía que todo aquello iba a tener consecuencias, pero no se esperaba en absoluto esa reaccion por parte de Angela. ¿Es que acaso no veía los horribles resultados que esa situación pordría traer? ¿o lo que estaba provocando en ella?.

-¿No lo ves Angela?, ¿no ves todo lo que perdería si...?

-¿Que perderías cielo?

-Nuestra amistad, la relación que tenemos ahora, a mi compañero, mi trabajo.

Angela se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida del despacho.

-¿Y que es lo que te da más miedo Brenan?, ¿perder vuestra relación de trabajo o perderlo a él?. Piensalo. Porque con lo que estás haciendo ahora vas a perderle de todas formas. ¿Estas dispuesta a permitirlo?.

Y se fue. Dejando a Brenan sóla para que reflexionase. Si aquellos años, de verdad habían calado en ella, sólo necesitaría unos minutos para darse cuenta de todo, sino... entonces ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Estaba a punto de ir a ver a Hodgings cuando Brenan la alcanzó rápida en la plataforma. ¡Vaya tan sólo un par de minutos, aun había esperanzas!

-Angela, espera. ¿Entonces que me aconsejas que haga?. ¿Porque me estoy volviendo loca y te juro que no se que hacer?, por primera vez en mi vida no tengo respuestas para esto.

Angela la cogio de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Dilo Temperance.

-¿El que?

-Oh vamos Brenn!, pensaba que ya habíamos superado eso, que si me estabas pidiendo ayuda era porque esa fase ya la habíamos traspasado.

Brenan suspiró profundo.

-No puedo negar, no por más tiempo que yo, que pienso que...

Angela la interrumpió decidida. -No cielo, aquí no se piensa. Deja sólo que sea tu corazón el que hable, ¿vale?

Temperance bajó la mirada. -No se como hacer eso.

-Lo se cariño, cierra los ojos. -Brenan cerró los ojos y sintió la cálida voz de su amiga en el oído.

-Deja que esa analítica mente tuya nos ayude, y recuerda. Recuerda las veces que te ha salvado la vida, las veces que te ha puesto a ti y lo que necesitas por delante de él o de le convenía. Piensa cariño en todas las ocasiones en que has sentido como te miraba y todo dejaba de ser racional. Manten una imagen suya en tu memoria y desconecta todo lo demás.

Brenan suspiró

-Y ahora dime si después de todo esto, no va tu corazón a más pulsaciones de lo habitual. -Y acercó una de las manos de Brenan al pecho de la antropóloga. Y ahí estaba. Temperance abrió grandes los ojos y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando bajo su propio tacto sintió el corazón que le iba a un ritmo rápido y frenético, sólo de mantener en su mente la imagen de su compañero.

-Ahi lo tienes amiga mía. Ahora piensa, ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?


	12. Y una sola llamada bastará para

**En compensación por la espera en el anterior cap. aquí teneís la continuación del último. Se que es cortito, pero intenso, así que espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por vuestro rew, y espero ansiosa los próximos ;-P**

**SIBI**

Angela la interrumpió decidida. -No cielo, aquí no se piensa. Deja sólo que sea tu corazón el que hable, ¿vale?

Temperance bajó la mirada. -No se como hacer eso.

-Lo se cariño, cierra los ojos. -Brenan cerró los ojos y sintió la cálida voz de su amiga en el oído.

-Deja que esa analítica mente tuya nos ayude, y recuerda. Recuerda las veces que te ha salvado la vida, las veces que te ha puesto a ti y lo que necesitas por delante de él o de le convenía. Piensa cariño en todas las ocasiones en que has sentido como te miraba y todo dejaba de ser racional. Manten una imagen suya en tu memoria y desconecta todo lo demás.

Brenan suspiró

-Y ahora dime si después de todo esto, no va tu corazón a más pulsaciones de lo habitual. -Y acercó una de las manos de Brenan al pecho de la antropóloga. Y ahí estaba. Temperance abrió grandes los ojos y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando bajo su propio tacto sintió el corazón que le iba a un ritmo rápido y frenético, sólo de mantener en su mente la imagen de su compañero.

-Ahi lo tienes amiga mía. Ahora piensa, ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte12)

Su mano temblorosa agarraba el telefono como si dentro estuviese la explicación al enigma más grande planteado por la humanidad. Pero no, sólo era un teléfono y el tacto del mismo no le transmitia nada, sólo la connotación que su uso iba a implicarle.

Miró de nuevo a la pequeña pantalla y acercó su dedo para marcar el numero. Por quinta vez en aquella maldita tarde, se alejó de nuevo y respiró derrotada.

Se recostó en el sofa, las palabras de Angela flotaban en su imaginación, como pequeños dardos envenenados que sangraban su cerebro, haciendole participe de un dolor no físico, un dolor emocional, irracional y por lo tanto totalmente incomprensible para ella.

Pero lo sentía, no podía negarlo. Y si ese dolor estaba allí significaba que todo era más intenso de lo que nunca había querido pensar o siquiera imaginar. Sollozó impotente, rendida ante las evidencias; su cuerpo tembló con cada espasmo porque no había retorno, o cambiaba todo estremecedoramente o dejaba que esas nuevas emociones muriesen en ella y consumiesen su interior. Nunca antes había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera se había planteado la existencia real de ello, pero como negarlo ante el temblor de su propio cuerpo, que no era provocado por síntomas médicos, sino por todo aquello que una y otra vez se había empeñado en negar que existiera.

Odiaba sentirse así, tan emocional, tan vulnerable. Pero ¿era justo culpar a una sóla prsona de todo aquello?, porque si había cambiado era también porque ella había querido. E incluso sin saberlo, sin admitirlo, ella había querido.

Se incorporó de nuevo, miró con un miedo irracional el maldito teléfono y cuando por fin estaba a punto de marcar, el aparato vibro en su mano dandole un susto de muerte.

Miró la pantalla desconfiada y allí estaba.

BOOTH

El nombre de él en el movil era tan palpable, tan real que se encogió al leerlo. Se acercó el aparato al oido y descolgó.

-Hola

-Hola

Un silencio incomodo, sólo roto por el sonido de la estática en la línea los lleno a ambos. Nunca se habían enfretado a una situación como aquella antes. Una situación en la que hablar el uno con el otro era tan dificil. Pues aun discutiendo, su comunicación era vital, enégica, intensa en los contenidos. Una linea visible de conexión entre ambos y ahora parecía que nunca hubiese existido aquella línea. Brenan se maldijo por ello, pues sabía que una sóla conversación errónea había arruinado toda esa complicidad que compartían.

-Hoy... hoy no...

-¿hoy que Huesos?

Y su corazón irracionalmente se paro una mílesima de segundo cuando lo escucho llamarle Huesos. Puede, sólo puede que aun existiese una pequeña esperanza. Con voz cargada de intención y una risa velada le contestó.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que...

-No te llame Huesos, pero tu siempre... siempre serás mi Huesos. Así que lo siento no hay trato.

Casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de él al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿que querias decirme?

-hoy no has venido a verme.

-Pensé que necesitarias un poco de espacio, un poco de tiempo para pensar. Se que te gusta analizar las cosas con calma. No quería agobiarte.

Una lágrima descendió peregrina por su mejilla, pues a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, a pesar de lo que ella había podido decirle la tarde anterior, allí estaba él, su caballero de brillante armadura del FBI, preocupandose hasta el último momento de lo que necesitaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se secó la cara, un poco avergonzada, como si él pudiese ver lo que ocurria y sintiendo que esa respuesta tan emocional ahora no le facilitaba las cosas.

El silencio se hizo demasiado largo y sin hablar él entendió que era duro para ella.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres que vaya ahora y hablamos?.

No deseaba otra cosa. Que exasperante era observar como aquel hombre leia en sus reacciones como un libro abiero, y al mismo tiempo que reconfortante.

-Si por favor, te espero en mi despacho.

-Dame una hora y media y paso a buscarte.

La alegría se transmitía en su voz y Brenan pudo notarlo, eso la hizo feliz. Y pensó que si sólo esa nota de alegría en su voz le hacía feliz a ella. ¿Que no daría por completar la felicidad en una persona que había dado tanto por ella?. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que existia una persona para ella, alguien cuyos sentimietos, eran para Brenan tanto o incluso más importantes que los suyos propios, a los que, por cierto, desoía continuamente.

-De acuerdo. Hasta hora.

-Hasta ahora Huesos.

-¿Booth?

-¿Que?

-Gracias

-¿porque?

-Por todo, ... por nada, ... pero sobre todo por llamarme.

-Siempre Huesos.

-Siempre


	13. En tu rostro escrita: la decepción

-¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres que vaya ahora y hablamos?.

No deseaba otra cosa. Que exasperante era observar como aquel hombre leia en sus reacciones como un libro abiero, y al mismo tiempo que reconfortante.

-Si por favor, te espero en mi despacho.

-Dame una hora y media y paso a buscarte.

La alegría se transmitía en su voz y Brenan pudo notarlo, eso la hizo feliz. Y pensó que si sólo esa nota de alegría en su voz le hacía feliz a ella. ¿Que no daría por completar la felicidad en una persona que había dado tanto por ella?. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que existia una persona, alguien cuyos sentimietos, eran para Brenan tanto o incluso más importantes que los suyos propios, a los que, por cierto, desoía continuamente.

-De acuerdo. Hasta hora.

-Hasta ahora Huesos.

-¿Booth?

-¿Que?

-Gracias

-¿porque?

-Por todo, ... por nada, ... pero sobre todo por llamarme.

-Siempre Huesos.

-Siempre

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte13)

Brenan recogía con manos nerviosas los papeles de su despacho, con la mente todavía perdida en la llamada de Booth, con las palabras de Angela entrecruzandose entre la conversación.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó como su nuevo ayudante había entrado en el despacho y esperaba paciente a escasos pasos de la puerta, de modo que cuando se giró todavía absorta se llevó un buen susto, dejando caer todos los papeles que portaba en su regazo sobre el Dr. Edwards, al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y caía también ella sobre él. No vio nada más que una amalgama de papel y unos fuertes brazos que la retenían justo antes de que su cuerpo diese con el suelo.

Involuntariamente cerró los ojos por temor a la caída y cuando los abrió vio la intensa mirada de William posada sobre ella. La situación era extraña, y ella se sentía incomoda, pero no parecía que esto le ocurriese a él, a quien por primera vez desde que se conociesen, Brenan observo una verdadera y abierta sonrisa.

Bonita sonrisa, pensó ella. Antes de terminar de caer del todo se sujeto con uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Lo que amplio la sonrisa del antropólogo.

-Por poco. -Dijo él sin apartar las manos de su cintura ni hacer ademán de cambiar la actual posición que compartían.

-En la próxima ocasión, Dr. Edwards quizás sería conveniente que llamase a la puerta antes de entrar. -Dijo ella correspondiendo a su sonrisa, pues debían verse muy comicos desde un punto de vista ajeno a la conversación.

-Procuraré recordarlo. -Pero seguia sin romper el contacto, no se movió para levantar a Brenan de la postura semi recostada que tenía en los brazos de él.

-Quizás sería el momento de devolverme a una posición más cómoda

-Pues yo creo que esta es una posición muy cómoda si me permite observarlo.

-Bueno los puntos de vista cambian, eso es completamente lógico. -Dijo ella comenzando a enojarse con la situación, un tropiezo, una broma eran interesantes, aquello rallaba el acoso o dicho por Angela una forma directa de intentar "ligarla", pero ese cortejo estaba ahora mismo fuera de lugar.

Había estado tomando un café mientras ordenaba los papeles de su escritorio, un pequeño rastro de crema rozaba su labio superior, William no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios.

-Creo que su café ha decidido quedarse más fuera que dentro

-¿mmm?

De modo que el antropólogo se acercó a su rostro y con delicadeza retiro con un dedo el rastro de crema. La situación era muy tensa sin duda, y aunque en su fuero interno y como mujer se sentía halagada, e incluso podría llegar a disfrutar banalmente de la situación; sus instintos y los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente con relación a otros aspectos de su vida le decían que aquello no podía estar bien.

Desde fuera, a través de las acristaladas puertas del despacho, la impresión era que William con el rostro cercano a Brenan la sujetaba, el hombro del hombre impedía una visión completa de la escena, que la hacía parecer un apasionado beso más que otra cosa.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Angela se acercaba a hablar con su amiga sobre los últimos acontecimientos, pues la última vez que la había visto estaba temblorosa, con el teléfono en la mano y rogandole por un poco de intimidad para aclararse. De modo que había decidido que ya le había otorgado tiempo suficiente e iba a supervisar los adelantos que había hecho su amiga. Cuando al acercarse observó atónita la escena.

No podía negar que aquel hombre era guapo e inteligente pero no era lo que espera de Brenan en aquel momento de modo que se quedó petrificada. Aun cavilando sobre como actuar en aquella extraña situación oyó una profunda voz detrás de ella.

-Hola Angela, ¿vas a hablar con Huesos?

Angela se giró con una expresión de pánico en su cara, se acercó a Booth y se interpuso fisicamente entre el agente y el pasillo, para intentar alejarlo de alli y evitar que se empeoraran aun más las cosas.

-¡Hola Booth! Que alegría verte, además quería comentar algunas cosas contigo ¿vamos un momento a mi despacho?. -Dijo Angela con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

-Angela ¿estas bien?

-Si, si. Sólo acompañame a mi despacho ¿quieres?. -Le decía mientras intentaba tirar del brazo del agente en la dirección contraria a la del despacho de Brenan.

Booth rio el entusiasmo de Angela. -Me encantará hablar contigo luego, pero ahora no, tengo una conversación urgente pendiente con Huesos.

-Bueno pues hablas con ella después.

-No Angela, esto no puede esperar. ¿Pero que te pasa?, deja de empujarme mujer ¿es que hay algo que no puedo ver?. -Dijo riendo y con una nota de broma en la voz.

Pero al girarse y dirigir la mirada al despacho de Brenan, se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro y se quedó completamente clavado en el sitio.

-Ah! Comprendo... Muy leal por tu parte Angela.

-Booth, lo siento, yo no quería que tu...

-¿Que yo viese la verdad?, bueno tarde o temprano tenía que verla ¿no?. -Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano al rostro

-Pero que idiota que he sido.

-No Booth, no eres idiota, habla con ella. Seguro que esto tiene una explicación razonable. Esa mujer es una cabezota pero estoy segura de que ese no es el camino que quiere escoger, creeme.

-¡Angela basta!, ya he hecho suficientemente el tonto, ya he visto bastante por hoy y por el resto de mi vida,creeme... Dile a Huesos que... mira, mejor no le digas nada. No creo que haya nada de lo que hablar.

Y diciendo esto se marcho con rapidez del Jeffersonian sin que Angela pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo.


	14. No puedes controlarlo todo

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte14)

En ese preciso momento un golpe seco se oyo en el despacho de Brenan, parecido al sonido de una bofetada, lo que hizo que Angela se girase rapidamente.

* * *

Mientras Angela hablaba en el pasillo con Booth esto era lo que ocurria en el despacho de Temperance:

William mantenía a Brenan en ese estrecho abrazo; cuando el antropólogo rozó suavemente la curva de su labio superior, sólo aguantó unos segundos antes de desesperarse. De modo que empujó con fuerza a su ayudante y haciendo impulso se levantó, no sin dificultad de la posición en la que se encontraba. Él la miró con una expresión divertida y se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que sería considerada prudencial.

Brenan no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro ante la osadía del hombre, y aunque tenía que admirar su audacia, la ira que sentía por su comportamiento era más fuerte. Apoyo las manos en las caderas y encaró visualmente a William, que le devolvió la mirada sin temor alguno, definitivamente tenía agallas.

-Me parece que eso a sido totalmente inapropiado

-Bueno, yo no puedo arrepentirme, porque con sinceridad, he disfrutado considerablemente.

-No se ofenda Dr. Edwards, pero lo que a usted le haga disfrutar o no, no es de mi incumbencia, voy a darle un consejo. Debería ser más cuidadoso si desea conservar su puesto aquí.

William aproximó más la distancia, pero Brenan no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar, de modo que no se movió ni un milimetro. Él, sin embargo malinterpreto que ella no se moviese, lo tomó como una invitación, una demostración de que su acercamiento era bienvenido.

-Pues yo creo, doctora Brenan que está totalmente de acuerdo con mi apreciación de que ha sido una experiencia agradable para ambos.

Un brillo de ira cruzó los ojos de ella, el pensó que era deseo y con intrepidez rodeo la cintura de ella y la besó.

Brenan no sólo no correspondió al beso, sino que apartó bruscamente a William y le propino una sonora bofetada. El antropólogo miró incrédulo a Temperance con una mano sobre la mejilla que ella había golpeado, ella había devuelto sus manos a las caderas y cambiado su posición a una definitivamente desafiante. No sabía la suerte que había tenido, pues estaba haciendo gala de una gran autocontrol, en otras circunstancias, probablemente él estaría en el suelo con la suela del zapato de ella en su garganta.

-Yo ... crei que...

-Bien, obviamente estaba equivocado. Antes de que termine de aplastar su ego Dr. Edwards, le aconsejo que recoja sus cosas y haga una retirada digna.

William se encogió y la miró de soslayo. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró un momento.

-Lo siento Dr. Brenan. -Brenan vio un autentico arrepentimiento en los ojos del antropólogo. En ese momento Angela entraba por la puerta y observaba atónita la escena.

-Creame William, más lo siento yo. Si he de ser sincera, me caía usted bien y es, sin duda, un brillante antropólogo, pero definitivamente no encaja en este equipo. Adios, espero que tenga más suerte la próxima vez.

Él bajo la mirada y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Angela Montenegro en la puerta del despacho de su mejor amiga con tantas preguntas cruzando por su mente que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

-Pero cariño ¿me puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí?, porque definitivamente no me entero de nada. ¿No os estabais besando hace un minuto con él sujetandote cual pareja de baile?

-¿Que? ¡ni hablar!, estaba insinuandose y lo aparté pero por lo visto, no se dio por enterado con el primer aviso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues que aun apartandolo ha tenido la osadía de intentar besarme.

Angela frunció el ceño empezando a comprenderlo todo.

-Así que no he tenido más remedio que ponerlo en su sitio. Esa bofetada le dolerá más en su orgullo que otra cosa, pero se la merecía.

-Entonces antes, cuando él te sujetaba... quiero decir cuando estabas recostada en su brazos ¿no os estabais besando?

-¡Claro que no! ¿por quien me tomas Angela?. Puede que no rechazase a un hombre en una situación de aparente necesidad biológica, pero ahora las circunstancias son otras. ¡Parece mentira que seas tu precisamente quien me diga esto!

-¿Pero entonces que ha ocurrido exactamente para que acabases entre sus brazos?

-Pues que a entrado sigilosamente en el despacho y me he llevado un susto de muerte, he tropezado y él ha impedido que me cayese al suelo, eso es todo.

-¡Oh Dios mio!, Brenan creo que deberías sentarte un momento...

-No, lo que necesito es terminar de recoger, Booth estará aquí en seguida y no quiero que me vea tal alterada, porque como se entere de lo que me ha pasado igual le patea el culo a Edwards.

-Cariño no te tienes que preocupar por eso.

-Bueno es cierto, ya le he puesto yo en su sitio. Y Booth sabe contenerse cuando quiere, ha sido un malentendido, creo.

-No, no me refería a eso. Aunque lo del malentendido... no sabes a que escala cielo

-Entonces ¿que quieres decir?, igual debía haber actuado de otra manera ¿es eso?. Pero bueno, es que definitivamente no me ha dejado otra opción. Y de verás que lo siento porque era un excelente profesional, en fin... lo que ha hecho no tiene excusa.

-Sientate Brenan por favor y deja ya los papeles, que no se por donde empezar y me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¡SIENTATE POR DIOS!.

Brenan se giró anonadada ante el grito de su amiga y se sentó obediente en el sofa.

-¿Que ocurre Angela?, no entiendo porque me gritas ahora, pensé que de entre todas las personas del Jeffersonian, tu serías la primera en aplaudir mi acción.

-Y la aplaudo cielo, ese tio se merecia un buen puñetazo, pero no entiendes lo que ha ocurrido. Mira antes de entrar a tu despacho, desde fuera... desde el pasillo, las cosas parecían radicalmente distintas.

-¿Distintas?, ¿en que modo?

-Bueno cielo, parecía que tu y William os estabais dando un apasionado beso de esos al estilo de las películas antiguas.

-Bueno pues esta claro que no. ¿Y por eso me gritas?, no tengo la culpa de que la perspectiva sea una embustera.

-Pero no es solo lo que pareciese, sino que yo no era la única que ha visto esto desde el pasillo.

-Bueno pues se aclara con quien haga falta. -Dijo Brenan levantandose del sofa. -Ahora no quiero pensar en esas tonterias, estoy esperando a Booth y eso es más importante, ¿no me lo decías tu hace un rato?.

-Cariño, Booth no va a venir a buscarte porque ya vino hace un momento. Era la persona que estaba conmigo en el pasillo.

Temperance volvió a caer en el sofa con cara de comprensión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la multitud de posibilidades que su cerebro estaba analizando en un segundo. Angela la dejó asumir la información, pero se preocupó cuando al cabo de cinco largos segundos la cara de su amiga no cambió, estaba a punto de romper el silencio cuando las palabras surgieron de la boca de Brenan, casi en un susurro.

-¿Se marchó?

-Si cielo, y bastante enfadado, como te puedes imaginar.

Brenan se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Como si esto no fuese suficientemente dificil ya de por si. Apenas se como actuar en una situación normal. Y ahora ¿que se supone que debo hacer?

-Pues deberías intentar hablar con él

-¿Intentar?... Tu crees que no va a querer hablar conmigo ¿verdad?.

-Bueno Brenn, dada vuestra conversación de ayer y todo lo que no habeís querido hablar durante años, yo espero que en el fondo te conceda una oportunidad de explicarte. Creo que él también querrá aclarar las cosas. Pero espera un poco. Ahora se siente herido y en un hombre esto es radicalmente distinto a una mujer.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me lo supongo, quiero decir que un hombre se siente herido en su ego. Deja que pasen unas horas para que pueda hablar contigo sin pensar que está siendo infiel a su orgullo, eso es todo.

-Maldito orgullo de macho alfa.

-Bueno, si lo prefieres decir asi. Pues si.

-¿Y como voy a ser capaz de esperar horas sin hablar con él?, esto va consumirme.

-Cielo, para ser una persona que no está en contacto con su sentimientos, eso ha sido muy gráfico, te felicito.

Angela se quedo pensativa un momento pero su cara se iluminó cuando a su mente acudió una posible solución. -Escucha Brenn, tengo una idea, mándale un mensaje a su movil. Puede que si tienes suerte lo lea.

-De acuerdo, si crees que eso puede funcionar.

Angela se marchó del despacho y Temperance tuvo un intenso deja vù. Su despacho vacio y ella desesperada con el telefono en la mano, sentada derrotada en su sofa. Pero sabía que ahora no tendría una llamada inesperada que la ayudase a salir de sus dudas, ahora le tocaba a ella. Antes de que su cerebro la detuviese con porques innecesarios, escribió rápida un mensaje y lo envió. Sólo esperaba que todo acabase por arreglarse, porque no sabía como podría reponerse si perdía de nuevo a Booth, sabía que con una vez había tenido suficiente.

Se que probablemente no querras hablar conmigo, pero tengo una explicacion racional. Por favor acude al Dinner a las 23.30 y dejame contarte toda la verdad. Creo que nos merecemos ser sinceros ¿tu no?. Brenan

* * *

En el piso de Booth un pitido sonó llenando el vacio del comedor, el movil vibró un instante sobre la mesa, antes de volver a quedar completamente inmovil y en silencio, pero el dueño del aparato no lo escuchó, nadie atendió al contenido de aquel mensaje, que como una pequeña piedra intentaba destacar en un enorme desierto de arena, cualquiera podía ver que era imposible.

Booth se encontraba en la ducha, con la cabeza bajo el chorro, intentando apartar de su cabeza a base de agua la imagen de Temperance en brazos del engreído del Dr. Edwards. Eran las 21.45 de la tarde.


	15. Encuentros y Desencuentros

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte15)

22:15 LABORATORIO MEDICO/LEGAL, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

Cual conejillo enjaulado, la famosa antropóloga forense Temperance Brenan recorría por enésima vez el espacio de su despacho. Ya había ordenado su mesa, las estanterías, y los cajones del archivador. Había intentado hasta en tres ocasiones iniciar un nuevo capítulo de su novela, acción que resultaba imposible, pues su mente divagaba inconsciente y no lograba concentrarse en el argumento.

Angela la había ido a visitar en una momento de la tarde, pero constatando que poco podía hacer por ella en el estado de espectación y nerviosismo en el que se encontraba, resolvió dejarla con sus pensamientos. Suponía que debía ser dificil crear en su mente el discurso necesario para la cita que tenía en un rato, y no se equivocaba.

Brenan no había dejado de pensar en ello en toda la tarde, como se lo diria, que díria él, la reacción de ambos. Era totalmente impredecible, y si había algo que la exasperase en este mundo, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, eran las situaciones impredecibles, esos horribles instantes en los que notaba que no poseía el control. Y definitivamente aquella era una de esas situaciones.

Miro de nuevo su reloj desesperada, había convenido con Angela que iria a su casa a las 22:30, para darse una ducha, cambiarse y sobre todo calmarse, tenía tiempo de sobra, pues su casa estaba a escasas manzanas del Jeffersonian. Pero por lo visto el reloj había tomado la desagradable decisión de ir exasperantemente lento. Y no sabía que hacer, de modo que se quitó la bata y fue a ver a Angela para hacer tiempo antes de marcharse, al llegar al despacho de su amiga vio a Hodgins.

Observaban juntos algo en la pantalla del ordenador de la artísta, Jack agarraba con ternura la cintura de Angela. Ambos se rieron de algo y en ese momento ella giró la cabeza y lo beso. Fue un beso dulce que arrancó una tierna sonrisa en ambos. Brenan se quedó clavada en el sitio. La carpeta que llevaba en las manos se le escapó y con un ruido seco fue a dar en el suelo, se agachó rápidamente a recogerla, pero Hodgins y Angela ya se habían percatado de su presencia.

Hodgings sonrió y se acercó a la puerta a ayudar a Brenan a recoger los papeles.

-Buenas Dr.B, ¿preparandolo todo para ir a casa?

-Mmmm ... Si, gracias. Dejalo, no te preocupes, que puedo recogerlo sola, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pues no en realidad. -Dijo él sonriendo y recogiendo el último papel. Angela se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellos. Jack posó un tierno beso en sus labios y se despidió de ellas.

-Hasta luego chicas, seguro que teneis muchas cosas de que hablar, no os quiero estorbar.

-Ahora nos vemos cariño. -Dijo Angela, y dirigió una mirada en dirección a Brenan que terminaba de recoger los documentos en la carpeta, una mirada que Hodgings tradujo en "cosas de chicas, después te cuento".

-¿Pasas a recogerme luego?. -Dijo él.

-Claro. -Angela le dio un último beso antes de que se marchase y miró a Brenan que tenía una extraña mirada en los ojos.

-¿Estas bien cariño?, ¿nerviosa?

-No, ... quiero decir, si. Pero no es eso, es que... -Pero algo la detuvo, le daba demasiada vergüenza reconocer que había sido expectadora de tan intima escena entre su amiga y Hodgins.

-Que Brenn, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Es solo que, creo que eres afortunada Angela. Es todo.

-Gracias cariño, tu también.

-No. Me refiero a que siempre había creido que una persona, si conseguia fijarse sus propias metas, si se mantenía fiel a sus principios, no necesitaría nada más. Que... ese "sentimiento" de necesidad de alguien sólo era una vacua manera de llenar un vacio que autoconvencíamos de su existencia, todo dado en realidad por no conseguir tus propositos, pero ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba...

-¿si?

-Si, porque os veo a ti y a Hodgins y creo que lo que me ocurre se podría calificar... como... envidia. Envidia, ... porque creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me gustaría experimentar lo mismo. Quizás entonces podría dar una verdadera opinión objetiva sobre el tema, es como dice Booth...

Pero su alegato se suspendió en el aire porque la mención del nombre de su compañero quemaba sus esquemas.

-¿Que ibas a decir cielo?, ¿que es lo que dice Booth?

Brenan sonrió, pero con una sonrisa triste y eso a Angela no le pasó desapercibido.

-Dice que no importa lo que ocurra entre las personas, lo importante es que pase lo que pase entre ellas, siguen intentando ser felices juntas, ocurra lo que ocurra lo importante es que lo intentan.

Angela abrazó a su amiga. -¡Oh cariño!, no me extraña que ese hombre haya conseguido en ti lo imposible, es una buena persona. Se merece ser feliz. Y tu también Brenn. -Angela notó un escalofrió en su amiga. -No te preocupes por nada ¿de acuerdo?. -Una lágrima comenzaba a surcar la mejilla de Brenan pero ella la limpió en parte avergonzada por sentirse tan fragil. Angela rompió el abrazo y con una sonrisa entusiasta, dispuesta a darle todos los ánimos necesarios, guió a Temperance hasta la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para mirar a su amiga a los ojos.-Ahora tienes que ir a casa. Duchate, ponte guapa y lucha por lo que quieres nena. No te perdono si mañana por la mañana no vienes aquí con buenas noticias bajo el brazo. ¿Entendido?. -Brenan rio la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-De acuerdo.

Dio un último abrazo a Angela y salió decidida por las puertas del Jeffersonian.

* * *

22:45 APARTAMENTO DE SEELEY BOOTH

Booth, se recostó cansado en su sofá. La ducha no le había servido de mucho.

No lograba apartar de su mente aquella imagen, que retornaba una y otra vez volviendolo loco.

Decidió poner el canal de deportes, pero en su fuero interno sabía que aquello no iba a acallar lo que su cabeza pugnaba por gritarle. Al cabo de casi media hora, el partido de baloncesto de la tele continuaba, pero él no sabría decir que equipo iba ganando o que había visto hasta el momento.

Desesperado por las circunstancias se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar. Pero no había nada que le apeteciese. Pensar en comida le hizo antojarse comida thailandesa, lo que inmediatamente le recordó a Huesos y por lo tanto el hambre se le truncó de golpe.

Más valia que se repusiese de aquello pronto o iba a morir de inanición. Pero sabía que aquello no era pasajero, que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a una situación medianamente "normal". Y lo más importante, lo que no paraba de repetirse. La conversación que había mantenido con Huesos en su despacho, ¿había tenido ese resultado por culpa de ese maldito doctor?.

¡Oh no amigo!, pensó. Mejor no nos metamos en eso. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, debía pensar que lo que tenía con Huesos merecía el respeto de una decisión basada en las cosas importantes, y no por la aparición de un doctorcillo medianamente atractivo.

Ya estaba en el sofá pero volvió de nuevo a la cocina. El calor de la tarde estival había amainado un poco, aun así, seguia persistiendo en su mayor parte. Abrió la nevera y cogió una cerveza, cerró los ojos ante el frescor que salia del refrigerador y su mente se ensimismo, voló hasta cierta sonrisa, y unas manos suaves, unos preciosos ojos claros. Casi diez minutos después, el timbre del telefono movil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dejó el botellin de cerveza en la encimera y volvió al comedor a contestar a la llamada.

* * *

23:30 RESTAURANTE CAFETERIA DINNER

En su mesa de siempre. Brenan no habria podido esperarle en ningún otro lugar.

Miraba nerviosa a través del cristal el ir y venir de los pocos peatones que habían salido a la calle tras ponerse el sol, buscando el aire fresco que se levantaba a aquellas horas del día, tan apetecible después del calor de la tarde.

Los hombros temblaron al sentir directamente la intensidad del aire acondicionado sobre su desnuda piel. En realidad había tardado poco en decidir que ponerse.

Sólo tenía un vestido, que no fuese formal. Hacía años que no se lo ponía pero decidió que aquel el el momento exacto de sacarlo del fondo del armario. Quería que Booth comprendiese que ahora ya estaba preparada, estaba dispuesta para cambiar. Que no importaban los momentos adecuados, por que había descubierto que era capaz de cualquier sacrificio para hacerle feliz. Para devolverle una parte de lo mucho que le había dado a ella, aun sin saberlo.

Terminó su te y miró el reloj, las 23:45. Booth se retrasaba, pero no quiso pensar los porques.

* * *

00:00 APARTAMENTO DE SEELEY BOOTH

Colgó el teléfono exhausto. Apreciaba que Rebecca quisiese hacerle participe de todos los aspectos de la vida de Parker, pero aquella noche no tenía la mente despejada como para responder a preguntas sobre posibles fechas de partidos de soccer o visitas a la familia.

Aquella noche, su mente estaba ocupada en muchas otras cosas, y adoraba a su hijo. Pero tendría que ser en otro momento.

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado hablando con Rebecca?, le pareció una eternidad, miró el teléfono para comprobarlo y allí estaba, la señal de mensaje parpadeando en la pantalla.

* * *

00.15 CONDUCIENDO

Todavía no era demasiado tarde, si se daba prisa quizás ella lo estuviese esperando todavia. Rezo inconscientemente, ya habían dejado pasar muchas oportunidades, Seeley sentía que su tiempo se acababa.

¿Que significaba aquel mensaje?

¿Quizas lo había malinterpretado todo?

Pero lo vio, vio como ese engreído la besaba ¿no?. Dios mio, ya eran las doce y cuarto. ¿Y si no lo había espererado?, como es posible que no pensase que ella intentaría ponerse en contacto con él, al menos para aclarar las cosas.

Hubiese ocurrido lo que hubiese ocurrido, seguian siendo compañeros. Él le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado, y a la mínima que las cosas no habían salido como esperaba la dejaba de lado. No podía perdonarselo.

Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

00:30 RESTAURANTE CAFETERIA DINNER

No había ido. Ya había pasado una hora

Había sido tan idiota, que la oportunidad se marchó de largo y no supo verla, no supo aprovecharla, o peor no supo apreciar lo mucho que valía. Nunca le habían dado plantón asi antes. Se sintió un poco ridícula, con su estúpido vestido de verano. Sentada, esperandolo, como una adolescente a la que plantan en la primera cita. Lágrimas incontenidas rodaron por sus mejillas y la visión de lo que había a su alrededor se nubló.

Dejó dinero en la mesa, con una generosa propina al camarero y sin rumbo salió a la noche de la ciudad.

Lejos los sonidos de la estación estival se extendían por las calles. Las risas de unos jóvenes en un descapotable le parecieron sarcásticas, dirigidas a ella. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo que a pesar del calor reinante un frío inmenso la llenaba por dentro. Con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia su casa.

No había venido, se había perdido todo. Todo.


	16. Lluvia y verdades como templos

Fic, "Y Después de todo.." (Parte16)

00:40 RESTAURANTE CAFETERIA DINNER

Booth entró atropelladamente por la puerta del local, no vio a nadie, no sintió nada más que el vacio que llenaba su mesa, la mesa de los dos y lo supo. Supo que había llegado demasiado tarde.

El camarero, amable como siempre, lo saludo cuando lo vio allí de pie, observando sin ver una mesa vacia, que decía más que muchas conversaciones.

-Buenas noches Agente Booth. ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?, cerraremos en seguida.

Booth, como en estado de shock oyó las amables palabras del hombre muy lejanas, entre las brumas de su mente.

-No, gracias. -Atinó a decir como en un mal sueño.

-¿Parece que su guapa compañera y usted no estan hoy sincronizados verdad?

La mención de Brenan lo sacó de su letargo.

-Ella ha estado aquí durante un buen rato. Además hoy se veía especialmente guapa. Llevaba vestido, creo que nunca la había visto con uno.

Booth perdonó la indiscrección del camarero porque sólo pensaba en Temperance y lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Hace mucho que se fue?

-En realidad hará unos 10 minutos más o menos. Parecía disgustada cuando se marchó, no se lo sabría asegurar pero me ha parecido que lloraba, he ido a preguntarle como se encontraba, por si podía ayudar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo ella se ha marchado. A sido muy generosa con la propina, dele las gracias de mi parte.

Pero Booth no escuchaba ya las últimas palabras de aquel hombre. Su cerebro iba a mil revoluciones por minuto. Ella había estado allí esperandolo una hora entera, no creía que lo hubiese hecho por nadie más y eso lo hacía sentirse más culpable todavía.

Si se había marchado hacía diez minutos podía estar en cualquier parte, ¿iria en coche o a pie?, ¿habría cogido un taxi?.

Descarto esta última posibilidad porque la conocía y sabía que no le gustaban mucho.

-¡Vamos Seeley piensa!.

Decidió arriesgarlo todo a una carta y sin despedirse salió de nuevo corriendo por la puerta directo hacia su coche. Sólo esperaba no equivocarse esta vez.

* * *

00:55 CALLES ADYACENTES AL APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENAN

Sus pies la llevaban en un lento peregrinar, inconscientemente se dirigia en la rutina de la mente hacía su apartamento, pero en realidad no prestaba atención. Ni a la ruta, ni a lo que la rodeaba, nada tenía tenia sentido. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de correr. Internamente se sentía seca, vacía, exhausta, pero como de una fuente invisible ellas seguían manando incontrolables. No sabía que hacer para dejar de llorar.

Las farolas iluminaban tenuemente el asfalto, oyó un trueno, más cerca de lo que creía, pero no miró al cielo, ¿para que?. Al cabo de unos segundo rompió a llover. La lluvia incontrolable se mezcló con sus propias lágrimas y la empapó por completo. Ahora toda ella era por fuera, un reflejo se como se sentía interiormente, una marea de sentimientos que no podía dominar.

El ligero vestido de verano se pegaba a su piel, marcando las suaves formas del cuerpo femenino. Sintió como todo alrededor vibraba y cambiaba con la lluvia. Los olores, más intensos que antes; las formas, desdibujadas por la intensidad de las gotas al caer y los colores, que se tornaron más oscuros y profundos. Abrió los brazos para permitir que el agua mojase cada contorno de su ser y cerró los ojos levantando el rostro al cielo. Aquella tormenta, furiosa e incontenible la envolvía y le hacía pensar que hasta en la naturaleza el ser humano encuentra sus iguales. Pues como aquella tormenta, Temperance se agitaba por dentro desperada en una lucha invisible. Aun con los ojos cerrados continuaba avanzando los escasos metros de su apartamento.

Al doblar la esquina detuvo sus pasos , abrió los ojos. Limpió su rostro y entre el reguero de las lágrimas y las gotas, allí entre la tormenta y las hojas agitadas de las copas de los arboles, allí al otro lado de la calle, esperando derrotado en su portal estaba su compañero, su amigo, su confidente. La persona que había jurado protegerla y nunca abandonarla. Seeley Booth.

Como en una especie de sueño cruzó la calle, pero al observarle algo la ancló en mitad de la calzada. Los ojos color chocolate de él, profundos e intensos la observaban desde la puerta de su casa. Observaban como la lluvia pegaba los bordes de la tela del vestido a su piel, que aquella noche brillaba mojada, como porcelana. Observaba como lo miraba dubitativa, sin saber que hacer o que decir por primera vez desde que se conocieron y pensó que él sentía lo mismo. Que sobraban las palabras, que las miradas podían contar mil historias porque el corazón era un lector sabio.

Se acercó lentamente, como en una película antigua, a camara lenta, donde el héroe debe tomar una decisión y todo el mundo en la sala reza por que sea la correcta. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ella, a su altura, con los pies rozandose y los ojos mirando al otro avidos, intrépidos. Pero no se atrevía a tocarla, le había fallado ¿que pensaría ella?.

A veces, sólo a veces las preguntas, los porques, las respuestas, en definitiva las palabras son innecesarias, hasta para la mente más analítica de todas. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas, pero no importaba porque la lluvia las ocultaba, y sintió como en lo más hondo de su ser el impulso nacia fuerte, valiente e inamovible y se dejó llevar por él. Abrio desesperada sus brazos y con un claro sollozo se abrazó al cuello de su compañero, dolida, desesperada y con las razones más confusas que nunca, pero como deciamos, eso a veces no importa. En ese abrazo olvido toda la tensa espera.

Booth sintió anonadado la firme presión del cuerpo de ella y devolvió con más intensidad su abrazo, rodeó la fina cintura con sus brazos. Sintió como el vestido de ella se pegaba mojado a su camiseta y la lluvia los envolvia a ambos. Sólo cuando aquel abrazo se hizo insuficiente frente a todo lo que llevaba por dentro, sólo entonces la aparto de si suavemente, pero sin romper el contacto, manteniendo sus manos, fuertemente ancladas en las caderas de ella. Los ojos se encontraron, no sabía como leer en ese rostro familiar, desconocía el significado de la expresión con la que lo miraba, pero adivinó a ver quizás un rastro de pena o de dolor. Y pensar que él era el causante lo mataba por dentro. Apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de su rostro, y acarició sus cabellos. Ella cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del contacto, facilitando que él mesase con cariño su pelo empapado. Booth estaba anonadado, no sólo por que ella le permitiese ese intimo contacto, sino porque la sentía disfrutar de él. Cogió su rostro con la mano y lo giró trémulo, como si fuese el objeto más valioso, conmo si con solo rozarlo pudiera romperse.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos un relampago azul fulminó sus sentidos.

-No estabas alli.

Dijo ella sencillamente. Porque ¿para que adornar una frase cuando su significado era tan cristalino?.

-No lei el mensaje a tiempo, pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso irme, eso te lo prometo.

Ella estrechó su abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, sus finos brazos rodeaban la cintura de él. No como si reclamasen nada, sino como algo que encajaba natural, hecho asi para aquel momento. Booth apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Temperance y cerró los ojos disfrutando unos segundos de la calma y la paz que le inspiraban aquel contanto. Las piezas del puzzle encajaban a la perfeccion ¿es que ella no podía verlo?, ¿es que no lo sentia?.

Ella habló con su mejilla todavía apoyada en la empapada camiseta de él. Notando cada uno de los musculos bajo la tela. -No ocurrió nada entre Edwards y yo, él lo intentó. Pero yo no quise. No me interesa, Booth yo...

-Shhhh, no digas nada ahora. Sólo espera un momento.

Él la callo, no porque no deseara oir que aquel engreído muchacho no había sido nunca el inmenso obstaculo que había pensado que era, sino porque deseaba disfrutar un poco más de aquel contacto, antes de retornar a la realidad, a las peleas, a la amarga verdad del "solo compañeros". Deseaba por unos instantes imaginar que todo era como siempre había imaginado. Pero al cabo de unos instantes supo que tarde o temprano debían retornar a la realidad, así que fue el primero en hablar.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, eres libre... si lo que quieres es estar con él, entonces tendré que aceptarlo.

Ella se tensó momentaneamente bajo su abrazó y levantó la vista pero no se separó de él.

-Pero no me has oído, yo no deseo nada con ese tipo, no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Tampoco entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Booth la miraba con una pregunta velada detrás con una sonrisa encantadora oculta en algun rincón y que ella estaba desesprada por sacar a la luz.

-Lo se.

-Entonces ¿que va a ocurrir ahora?.

-No lo se, no se lo que va a courrir. Esto es nuevo para mi, tendrás que ayudarme. Porque aun me cuesta un poco escucharlo.

Ahora él la miró como si se le hubiese escapado la pieza clave del enigma.

-¿Escuchar el que Huesos?

-Mi corazón Booth, mi corazón.

Y ahí estaba, aquella sonrisa que podía hacer que se desvanecieran las nubes en el cielo, que todo cambiase para ella en tan sólo un segundo. Sintió como él cerraba los ojos sin dejar esa sonrisa, ella los cerró también disfrutando de cada segundo de aquel momento, sus frentes se unieron sin hablarlo manteniendoles juntos en un abrazo indisoluble. Como dos bailarines de tango en una pista iluminada solo para ellos, habían encontrado el son de su propia canción.

La calida noche de verano se llevó la tormenta con ella, pero ellos ni siquiera lo notaron. Sus cuerpos humedos se amoldaban perfectamente y ambos sentían el suave aliento del otro sobre su rostro. Como en un sueño difuso, no supieron cuando la piel de sus rostros se había convertido en una, pero la descarga que sintieron recorrer todo su cuerpo al entrar en contacto la trémula piel de sus labios fue un momento claro, sincero e irrepetible. Sus bocas se movían al unisono, aun sin tener un conocimiento extenso del mapa de la piel del otro, se robaban avidamente el aliento y sólo atinaron a romper el mágico contacto cuando la necesidad de aire en su instinto fue más fuerte que la necesidad del otro. Aunque esta última nunca disminuiría. Se besaron de nuevo.

Booth bajo con un camino humedo la piel de su cuello y ella entrelazó sus manos en el cabello mojado de él. Ambos en el mismo momento detuvieron las caricias y se miraron, incrédulos, buscando el asentimiento y el reconocimiento en los ojos del otro, deseando que lo que sentían con tanta intensidad fuese igualmente correspondido. Y ambos sonrieron, porque allí estaba.

-¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinion?. -Dijo él, temiendo y a la vez anhelando desesperadamente la respuesta de Brenan.

Ella rio con una risa argentea, suave, que lo volvía loco. -Puede decirse que tuve una epifanía espiritual.

El la miró sin comprender.

Brenan puso sus manos alrededor del fuerte cuello de Booth y lo miró sin ambagues directamente a los ojos.

-Me di cuenta de que nada me importaba tanto como tu. De que todo este tiempo te habías sacrificado por mi una y otra vez, buscando el hacerme feliz. Y entonces supe que debía dejar mis miedos y mis dudas a un lado, que debía ser yo la que se sacrificase ahora, que lo único que deseaba en este mundo era que tu fueses feliz.

-¿Pero tu eres feliz con esto también, no?

-Al principio no estaba segura, las dudas y los miedos eran más grandes que todo lo demás. Dejaron de tener sentido cuando te vi esperandome al otro lado de la calle. Simplemente dejaron de ser importantes.

-Pero... ¿estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu felicidad para que yo obtuviera la mia?.

-Si, sin duda al guna. ¿Porque, eso es malo?.

Booth rio y abrazó a Brenan, la levantó del suelo y en el aire giró con ella como si volviese a tener dieciocho años. Pero con los sentimientos más vividos y sinceros que nunca.

-¿Porque ries?. -Preguntó ella, también con una sonrisa en sus labios, adoraba verlo así de feliz.

Él paro un segundo y la bajó, mirandola intensamente a los ojos. -Porque no es malo, en absoluto. Eso querida mía, se llama amor.

Y besó los labios de una anonadada Temperance Brenan. Sin preguntar, sin esperar, no le hacía falta, ahora lo sabía. Y después de todo ... ¿que más podía desear?.


End file.
